


Legend of Zelda Oneshots

by Minsyal



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsyal/pseuds/Minsyal
Summary: This is an accumulation of oneshots from my Tumblr, minsyal, here as another way to back up my work.





	1. Nail Polish, [Sidon x Reader]

It was an unusually cold day in Zora’s Domain. With it being tucked away in a crater, the temperature only dropped. To add to it, water was flowing everywhere and it was impossible to not get wet. The Zora didn’t seem to mind though. You, on the other hand, were absolutely freezing. So today was an indoor type of day. Huddled in a corner and wrapped in blankets, you sat comfortably with a small fire blazing under the cooking pot. The sweet smell of a stew filled the air, it’s savory aroma wafting up and out surrounding the domain. There was only one problem now. You had to wait at least an hour while it simmered before it was ready. 

So, to fill the time, you decided to break out the nail polish and paint your nails. Being a traveler it wasn’t the most practical thing to do, but it always looked nice when you were finished. Once you decided on a color, you got to work. 

"Darling,“ the soft voice of your lover called, “I was wondering what your plans were for the next few days as I’d like to-” he stopped upon entering the room. 

You had been dating the Zora prince for quite some time now. The two of you met at the Wetland Stable when Sidon was searching for a Hylain to help him calm the Divine Beast. He was excited when you offered and wasn’t disappointed when you found the job was more difficult than planned. Actually, he praised your bravery and insisted you stay awhile to see the domain. After all, he was impressed that you managed to get some shock arrows from the lynel. You had been sneaking through and around bokoblin camps for years, so only having one foe to avoid was a breeze. After that, you continued to pop by and the prince took interest in you. Before you knew it, you were a thing. 

“What are you doing?” He implored, kneeling down in front of you. His hand reached out and gently lifted the small vile of polish to his face. 

“Painting my nails.” You smiled while flicking the brush down and watching the vibrant color add an unnatural pigment to your finger. 

“Painting your nails…” He pondered, eyes crossed from how closely he held the bottle to his face. “Why exactly are you doing that?” His eyes flickered to your hand. “Oh! I see!” 

Sidon held his hand out and you placed yours in his. “It must be a form of protection! Just like our scales and armor, this keeps you safe.” A smile spread across his face as he thought highly of his assumption. 

“No Sidon,” you giggled, “this is just for show. It’s like a decoration.” You dipped your brush back into the bottle. 

“Oh.” He tilted his head. “Well I very much like it.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Do you think-” he pursed his lips and lowered his head as if embarrassed at the thought. “Do you think you could- uh…” The flustered prince scratched his head.

“Do you want me to paint your nails too?” You watched as the pink flush left his porcelain skin. His golden eyes lit up immediately and his head raised back to its maximum height. 

“Yes! We could match!” He smiled widely. 

“The red is almost the same color as your scales.” 

“Did you choose this color thinking of me?” He chuckled. 

"I always take such things into consideration!“ You leaned forward and kissed his nose, the pink flush returned. 

The night was spent painting your nails and enjoying the stew you made. Sidon was ecstatic when his claws were dried and he could show them off. 

"Would you look at this! Well, of course! I do agree the red does match me. Thank you very much!” The next day the chill faded and was replaced with perfect weather. Sidon got out and was showing off his claws to everyone in the domain. He wouldn’t directly show them, but did make it quite obvious that he was adorned with a new fashion statement. 

"What did you do?“ Link leaned toward you and spoke. He watched the Zora Prince explaining the concept of nail polish to the others. 

"Painted his nails for him.” You smiled, heart warming as some of the children held onto his hands. He was so happy about something so small. 

"Why?“ Link asked. 

"Treasure?” Sidon looked up and locked eyes with you. “Can you spare a moment to show the children? They want their claws done too!” 

“Because he’s pretty damn cute.” You pushed yourself away from the railing you were against and headed toward the crowd of excited Zora.


	2. Rain, [Sidon x Reader]

A heavy rainfall was determined to stop you in your tracks. The pathway had an eerie glow resonating from its base as the cold droplets fell harshly from the sky. You pushed forward. Your brown leather pack was filled to the brim with goods that you had collected whilst on your journey. Some items threatened to fall to the ground, only to soak with water and become useless. The netting and rope were of no use anymore, seeing as you had collected one too many items.

There was no real destination to your trip. You were constantly on the move, only staying in places for a week at most. As your wallet thinned, it was harder and harder to find a vacant bed even in the dirtiest of places. Money made the world spin. You and everyone else knew that. That’s why you took up the occupation of a traveling merchant. It was no real life to live. At times you found the darkness and silence of night to be comforting, other times you longed for a companion to share your travels with.

One foot forward, one foot stuck deep in the mud. Perfect. You pulled your foot from its spot and found an indent in the mud that filled in a split second. The rain picked up. At this point there were two choices, three if you got creative. Choice one: push forward and make it to the domain despite the downfall and possible monsters ahead. Choice two: find a spot to wait it out, but there was a chance this could last for days. Choice three: magically develop powers that allowed you to control the weather and stop the rain. There wasn’t much time to think it through as a loud crash was heard just up the path.

You weren’t much of a fighter, more of a lover if you asked anyone. Though, in order to not die, you picked up a few tricks from fellow travelers you met along the way. One had shown you how to correctly hold a travelers sword. Luckily for you, they had an extra that was gifted to you at the end of the one day of training. Another had only stopped to tell you how great he was with his own melee weapon but refused to provide any evidence. One had tried to sell you bananas for an outrageous amount of rupees, then proceeded to attack you. How kind. The sound ahead clashed again, this time letting out a thunderous noise that echoed off the mountain walls. Following was the soft patter of footsteps, more than one being. Quickly, you ducked behind a tree. The sounds grew close, growls were apparent and these creatures did not give off a peaceful vibe. You could see their spears waving around and the color of their scales mirrored on the wet walls. Green. Not Zoras, you thought. Lizalfos, they were lizalfos. At least four blocked your path as they scanned the area, searching for any form of life. A breath hitched in your throat, what were you to do?

The three choices you considered earlier were useless now. You had to do something, whether it be running forward through them or running back. Hiding didn’t seem like an option, especially after one caught sight of you and began to charge.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

It was fight or flight, and your feet immediately carried you past the beasts and down the path toward Zora’s Domain.

By the time you could see the great build your mind had gone blank. Why were you here again? The monsters had gotten you pretty bad. A large gash ranged from your left wrist to elbow and was bleeding profusely. A cut above your brow caused your eye to shut as a sticky liquid acted as glue and sealed it. Your shirt had been torn at its base and now hung loosely by a few threads. One of your sleeves had fallen off after getting caught on a branch. There were far more creatures than you first anticipated. As you progressed down the path, they seemed to come out of no where to attack. It didn’t help that the rain had picked up significantly barring you from seeing anything further than five feet away.

Your feet were sore and legs felt as if they’d give out if the wind blew too harshly. You hadn’t run for all that long, but the terrain was rough and unforgiving. The bridge to Zora’s Domain was long and only felt longer with every step. “You there!” A loud voice boomed in your ears. Your heartbeat pounded as you attempted to form a coherent thought.

“Traveler, stop!” The voice yelled again. You looked up to see a Zora male. He was adorned with a chest piece and helmet like cover over his head. You stopped where you were, looked up, and opened your mouth.

“Is there a- an inn I can…stay at…?” Your legs gave out and your body crumbled on itself. Darkness consumed your thoughts and, being exhausted, you let it.

When you woke the first thing you felt was an aching pain resonating in your arm and another in the form of a headache. You stared blankly at the ceiling for a good five minutes. It was blue and white, pieces put together like stained glass artwork you saw in a passing village. The blankets on the bed were silky, if you had to guess they were very expensive. “Oh! You’re awake.” A sudden voice said. You flinched, squeezing your eyes shut before blinking them back open.

“My apologies, I suppose that was quite loud.” The voice said. You peered over only to meet the golden eyes of a Zora. He was far different from the one you saw at the gate. This one was a crimson red in color, his physique was that of a shark - a great white maybe. He wore a headpiece with a feather that added another few inches to his height. He wasn’t standing, but you could tell he was tall.

“What happened?” You groaned, your voice cracking.

“It seems you were injured on your journey here.” He said softly. “I only question why you would face the path in such dangerous conditions…” His eyes surveyed your weakened form.

“I-” you moved to sit up a little, “I’m a merchant. It’s my job.”

The Zora sighed sadly, his hand moving to gently rest on his thigh as he tilted his head to the side.

“Thank you though.” You piped up, catching his attention. “I should get going though. I lost all my things on the path. I can’t afford to stay here.” You moved slightly to exit the bed but only met a barrier as the Zora held his arm out to block your way.

“I cannot allow that. Not in this injured state, of course. Won’t you stay until you’re well?”

“I can’t pay for this bed. I lost everything-”

“I can cover the costs for a place to stay.”

“I couldn’t accept that from you…” You had never gotten his name.

“Sidon.” He finished.

“Sidon.” You repeated. Wait, he didn’t mean? “Prince Sidon?” Your eyes went wide with shock.

“The one and only.” A toothy smile spread across his face. Though filled with razor sharp teeth that would otherwise be menacing, his smile was comforting.

“Y-your highness, I’m so sorry I- I’ve caused a lot of disrupt for you. Haven’t I? I am so sorry. I can’t believe I-” panic was painted clearly across your features. “Your highness, I’m sorry.” “Please, call me Sidon.”

“Ah yes, uh, Sidon.” You held your uninjured hand to your chest. It rose quickly as you breathed nervously, your heart was beating at a rapid pace. If it went any faster you’d surely have a heart attack.

“I’ve spoken to the healers and it seems you won’t be well enough for travel for a few weeks. At least, well enough that you’ll be able to protect yourself.” Sidon spoke, the smile still present on his face. He leaned back in his chair, moving to rest his hands in his lap.

“-and I won’t be a burden?”

“Oh course not. With the rainfall we hardly ever get visitors, it’s always nice to see fresh faces around here.”

“Then,” you sighed, “I’ll stay, but I promise I’ll repay you for this!” You leaned forward and curtly grasped onto his hand with both of yours. “It may take awhile though.”

Sidon seemed unfazed by your sudden action, he only clasped his other hand over yours.

“Your company is the best payment I could ask for.”


	3. A Great Fall, [Sidon x Reader]

It had been days, no, months of your constant begging and pleading that finally had the Zora Prince giving in. He was usually one to insist on getting you anything your heart desires, whether it be a gemstone or clothing item, it was always there when you wanted it. Sidon was a very giving lover, he lived to please. That is why he was currently walking you up to Shatterback Point. 

Since Link had slain the Lynel and had the gear to prove it, Sidon saw it as the perfect opportunity to take you to the spot. Luckily, the blood moon had not yet cast its deep crimson shadows across the land and threats were quite minimal. Though, Sidon did worry for your well-being. He held the hem of your sleeve or your hand to ensure your safety and only let go to hoist you up onto a rock.

“This view will be amazing!” You said cheerfully, eyes scanning the remote area, absolutely astonished at how beautiful it was up here. Sidon hummed in response, his guard on high alert. He was more tense than usual. His calm attitude was replaced with that of nervousness. You could feel his hand grip yours too harshly at times, or his claws coming short of tearing a hole in your shirt. 

“Have you ever been up there before, Sidon?” You pondered, pushing your arm forward in motion. A slight rhythmical sway began between your arms, his swinging significantly less than yours. 

“Ah, yes dear. I’ve made the trip once or twice, but reasoning with a Lynel is quite the feat. They do not listen well.” Sidon was very aware of his mood change. He tried to laugh, thinking it would brighten everything, but only found it strengthened the awkwardness. To be honest, he didn’t really want to bring you up so high. He just knew how much you wanted to go, and he knew how important it was to you. 

"Sidon.“ You tugged on his hand, causing him to stop in his tracks. He turned to you with quizzical eyes. "Relax. It’ll be fine! If I fall, I’m a really good swimmer and you know that.” You smiled.

“I know. I just- I worry.” He knelt down, coming to eye level with you. The pad of his hand gently caressed your face and his golden eyes pierced yours. “I don’t know what I would do if anything happened-”

“We will both be okay. The Lynel is gone, the monsters were slain. Link took care of it for us. Hell, he even jumped off of Shatterback Point to get back to the domain!” You leaned into his touch, sending waves of relief through the both of you.

“Yes, it seems he did. I must have let that slip my mind.” He shook his head. “Well then,” he pushed himself up to tower over you once again, “let’s be off. In fact, I believe we are almost there.”

When you got to the top, the view was breathtaking. Sidon was reluctant to let go of your hand as you went rushing up the cliff side. His heart rate went through the roof as he chased behind you. You were too caught up in the moment to think of how he felt. Your eyes were set on the beautiful fogginess of the evening sun as it set over the domain. Shadows fell perfectly across the mountains and luminous stones. The Divine Beast was outlined in a stunning white from the rays that were cast upon it. A slight breeze blew through the air, brushing a frosty touch to your exposed skin. 

“Sidon, look!” Your head whipped around, catching his worried gaze. His normally sparkling eyes were now filled with an emotion only recognized as desperation. He clearly was not comfortable up here. It didn’t help that the shock arrows were still discarded in nearby trees. Stepping away from the edge, you hurried back to where he was. “It’s alright, here, come look.” 

“I suppose it is quite extraordinary.” He led you slowly back to the cliff, making sure you were right behind him the entire time. The rest of the evening was filled with loving compliments and deep conversations about the future. You laid with your head resting on his chest; his arm was around your back, pulling you close. 

“Should we get going back? We don’t want to be caught in a blood moon.” You said at a whisper. The sun had fallen behind the mountains and a peaceful night had set. A galaxy of stars mixed like a cocktail in the sky, hues of purple, blue and black swirled into each other. A slick dew had settled on the rock wetting it slightly and giving it an angelic glow. Sidon agreed, though he had become fond of the spot. Maybe the two of you should return at a later date? 

You grudgingly pushed yourself to your feet and offered a hand to your lover. He smiled, reached out and pulled you back down onto his chest. A squeak left your body as you collided into Sidon. A deep rumble resonated in his chest as a chuckle escaped his lips. 

“Come on, Sidon. It’s nearly…” the wind picked up. The air blasted around the two of you like a cyclone and specks of inflamed ash appeared before you. Sidon was immediately on his feet with you on his side. 

“Sidon? We need to go, now.” A whirlwind spiraled down from the sky to a spot on Ploymous Mountain where the Lynel was killed. Sidon seemed to be in a trance, his focus glued on the threat. “Sidon!” You tugged on his wrist. 

Slowly, you backed up and away from the threat looming down below. The beast caught sight of the two of you and immediately drew its bow. Your feet carried you in reverse. Sidon reached his arm out to you, but you hadn’t caught it. Rocks and pebbles slipped from beneath your feet causing you to lose your balance and go tumbling over the edge. 

Downward you went, the air rushing around you like a blanket. You didn’t know what to do. When Link had jumped from the edge, he had the Zora armor which provided him with protection. You didn’t have that. The East Reservoir below, the open midnight sky above. The world rushed past you in a motion-filled blur. Suspended in the air, arms rising, hair whipping your face, you felt completely helpless. You knew what was coming. Soon the water would hit, soon the end would come. Contact. Arms encased your body, clutching you tightly to a firm chest. It was hard to make out any words being whispered in your ear, but it sounded like “it’s going to be okay,” “don’t worry,” “i’ll protect you.” Impact. It went dark. 

Ending is 100% up to your imagination. Feel free to either be super damn dark or extremely happy. Unless, of course, people complain and just really want another short part. I mean, I could write a good and bad outcome but it really depends on what you want. 

Based on: “ How about Sidon with a s/o who begged him to take them up to shatterback cliff (this is after Link defeated the lyonel) and he reluctantly complys only for his s/o to accidentally trip and fall off when they are looking over it? Thank you!”


	4. A Simple Mistake, [Sidon x Reader]

You and Sidon had been dating for quite some time now. You had been on a long journey with the intention of ending up in Tarry Town, and decided to stop at Zora’s Domain to restock. This obviously didn’t work out the way you intended. Ever since the large, optimistic Zora Prince greeted you on your first visit, you were fighting a losing battle. Sidon would seek you out as you toured around the domain. He insisted on showing you his favorite spots and was the absolute best at finding small trinkets along the way. Your relationship grew quite fast from there.

Before you even knew Sidon, you worked as a traveling medic or healer. Brewing potions and finding herbal cures for pains or diseases was your thing. You had set up a few make shift shops in Hateno and as far away as Gerudo, but they never lasted long as competition in the market was always present. Thanks to Sidon, you now had a permanent practice in Zora’s Domain. Fellow travelers and people looking for cures would come to your shop with the occasional visitation from a Zora child who had fallen ill. You aided in the births and were the primary place to go for all races in Hyrule, given that they didn’t already have the help. 

Now you stood in your small office-like space, polishing off a few vials and sorting your ingredients into neatly stacked piles for use. Scanning over the materials, you frowned. It seems you’ve run short on hearty radishes and durians. The radishes were no problem, they could be found anywhere. As for the durians, you’d need to travel to the Faron region which was south of your current location. It would be at least a four day trip down and a four day trip back. It didn’t help that you hadn’t bothered to tame a horse and would have to endure this trip on foot. 

“Dear?” Sidon popped his head through the door and smiled sweetly upon seeing you. He allowed his whole body to enter the room. “Ah, there you are.”

“I was just about to find you.” You moved to the small shelf where your travelers backpack sat. Sidon felt a pang of sadness strike his chest, he knew what this meant. 

“You’re leaving?” He frowned, clutching something to his chest. You turned to him and felt a crooked smile cross your face as you stared lovingly. He looked like a child, a seven foot tall shark child. His eyes were as big as he could get them; if they could talk they would be pleading for you to stay.

“I’ll only be gone for a week and a half, given that nothing goes wrong.” You joked, but his worry only grew.

“Hyrule isn’t as safe as it once was, darling. I don’t like the idea of you alone out there.” He unraveled his arms and placed something down on the desk, then came to kneel in front of you so your eyes could meet at the same level.

“Sidon, you forget that I used to travel until I met you. I know how to defend myself and I know my limitations.” A gentle hand reached out to caress the side of his face, to which he leaned into.

“I’ll go with you.” His hand came to cover yours and the other to the side of your face. The velvety portion of his hand brushed lightly over your features, a padded finger feathering over your cheek to your eyelashes and nose. His head tilted slightly in a child-like wonder as he examined each freckle on your skin.

“Sidon, you and I both know you can’t do that.” You said. A rumble shook your palm as he groaned quietly. His eyes searched yours, their golden flecks shimmering against the deep honey pools. You could see a hint of fear tucked in their depths that he so desperately tried to hold in. Sidon always tried to hide his discontent from you, whether it be work or you leaving but he never seemed to succeed.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t fall too far behind in-“

“Sidon.” You said with a honeyed tone.

“I know, love. I just want to see you safe and sound.”

“and when I return, you’ll see me that way. Not one scratch, I promise.” You smiled, removing your hand from his and holding out your pinky to him. It had taken him awhile to understand the premise of a pinky promise, but once he figured it out he was constantly using it. He found the small Hylian gesture to be completely endearing in nature and absolutely pure. A toothy grin plastered across his face as he held out his pinky.

“Not a scratch, not a pinch, no harm done?”

“No harm done.” You agreed, locking fingers before planting a kiss on the top of his nose.

The next day you set out on foot for the Faron Region. Sidon opted to swim you as far as he could saying it would make him feel better to know you were safe. He dropped you off at the Wetland Stable and, with a grand goodbye, allowed you to go on your own.

The trip was easy, a few days down, a few days back. The only monsters you came across were unskilled and quite honestly idiotic ones. Bokoblins chased you to a cliff-side before falling for your trap and ultimately being thrown off the side. You listened as they fell, cringing as they hit the ground but not feeling too bad for their loss. After all, they were going to kill you if you didn’t do anything.

You grabbed plenty of durians and secured even more with rope to your backpack. Though, you felt you should grab as many as you could since you didn’t plan on making the trip again anytime soon. So you carried two in your arms. If anything, this was a great workout. You crossed Lake Hylia on the bridge and set up a camp on the other side, and then stopped at the Riverside Stable. You decided to pass the Wetland Stable to get back faster and walked in the dead of night to the Domain.

Luckily, there hadn’t been a Blood Moon and the lizalfos had all been killed a few days prior, so your path was clear. When you returned to the Domain, your arms were tired and your legs ached. You could see a few of the soldiers standing guard and one or two Zora wandering around the square. Greeting them, you made your way to the shop. Finally, you could drop these fruits and relax for an eternity. A small cot was set up in the corner of the main room with a curtain around it, no occupant. Not having the energy to climb the steps to Sidon’s chambers, you opted to just sleep here for the night and greet him in the morning. The blanket and pillow called for your attendance, urging you to rest your weary body. Sleep greeted you with open arms and embraced you just as strongly. 

“Good morning.” Sidon greeted the many residents of the Domain. He knew you were supposed to be back today, so he wanted to be up early to greet you at the base of the Zora River. You had been gone for so long, it felt like an eternity.

“Sir?” A Zora called to Sidon from up the steps. Sidon turned, a jovial look on his face as his mood could not be deterred by anything today. “They returned last night.” He stated in a monotone voice.

“Where are they?” Sidon’s smile melted into a look of worry. If you showed up last night, why didn’t you come home? 

“The medical clinic.”

The clinic? What could have possibly happened to have put you in the clinic, and why had nobody informed him of your condition? Sidon nodded and rushed off in another direction, making a b-line for your location. His heart rate matched that of an Olympic runner, his heart nearly bursting like a horse’s that was pushed too hard in the race. Millions of scenarios flashed through his mind. Did you have a Blood Moon on the way back and was he never told about it? Did a Hinox chase you for miles? Were you attacked by a Lynel or a Talus? What was your current state? He worried that you had been knocked into a coma or had lost so much blood you passed out. Thinking only worried him more as his feet carried him swiftly to the clinic.

He burst through the first set of doors and his eyes immediately scanned the room. You were standing there, a durian cut open and its contents stuffed into a jar. A pile of the foul smelling fruits were next to you, and a waste basket below you. You looked concerned as you crossed the room and grabbed onto him gently.

“Sidon, dear. Are you alright?” You questioned. Searching his face for an answer, you only drew a blank. Why was he so frantic?

“I was told you showed up last night and you were at the clinic. Are you safe? No cuts, no bruises?” He grasped onto your sides and turned you, examining each portion of exposed skin. He grabbed at your sleeve and pulled it up, nothing.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I was far too tired to make it up to you last night.” You disregarded his odd behavior.

“-but…” he let go of you and backed up a step before sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. His face instantly found his hands as he tucked it away and groaned.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” You took a step forward and placed your hand lightly on his forearm. He began to shake, a deep chuckle resonating from his chest.

“I am an absolute idiot.” He looked up at you and pulled you into his arms. “You work at the clinic, of course you’d be here!”

“At least I know you were worried about me.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and locked them together, then pulled yourself closer to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

“I always worry. I can’t live without you, love.”


	5. Impressed? I Think So!, [Sidon x Reader]

Sidon walked at a faster pace than you, which was surprising considering how stubby the Zora’s legs were. He insisted that you be home before sundown; tonight was a blood moon. The clouds would dye a horrid shade of red and blow violently across the sky. The large ruby moon would rise and hints of ash would rain from above. This signaled the start of a blood moon. Luckily, this Hell lasted about thirty minutes before the earth was at rest once again. Most everything was calm, except for the barbaric creatures left in its wake that thirsted for revenge on the living.

The two of you had been traveling for the past few days. He had originally wanted to go down to the Wetland Stable to search for a Hylian to calm the Divine Beast, but you got carried away. Yes, he could easily hop into the water and swim you back, but there happened to be a lack of water at the given moment. While Hyrule field did have many ponds and waterholes, there was a considerable absence of river connections.

“Come, darling. We must hurry.” He stopped for a moment, allowing you to catch up. One foot hit the ground as the other propelled you forward, you rushed to join him in stride.

“We’ll be fine, Sidon. I know it.” You smiled brightly. He worried too much.

“How can you be so sure?” He implored. A slight smirk tugged at the side of his mouth, to which you rolled your eyes and simply motioned to his body. “Sweetheart, I stick out like a sore thumb. Any creature that wants to attack will gravitate toward us. I don’t exactly see how-“

“Sidon, you’re a nine foot tall shark. How would that not scare off monsters? How would that not scare off anyone?”

“How it didn’t scare off you is a mystery we’ll never solve.” He chuckled, reaching down to lightly thump you on the head.

You kept walking, a comfortable silence falling between the two of you. The sky had not shown any signs of a blood moon, yet. Instead you saw a fairly clear sky, not a cloud in sight. Restless crickets sang in a choir with beetles and other bugs. An occasional lightning bug would flash in the distance, as if to signal you to follow.

Eventually, a vibrant red moon soared overhead. Turbulent winds whipped down from the mountains, sending razor-like leaves and debris in your direction. Sidon had grabbed your hand by then, picking up his pace to jog. The water in the distance did not look welcoming. Instead, the moon had spilled gallons of merlot into the craters. As it mixed and turned, it harshly threw powerful waves onto the shores. The drunken water splashed and moved in ways that were not natural; it seemed as if a demonic entity had possessed it.

“Hurry! We’re almost there.” Sidon urged, pulling you like a rag doll behind him. You stumbled and tripped over sticks, rocks, even your own feet.

“Just a short,” he came to a screeching halt, causing you to slam into his back. “Darling, stay behind me.” His hand was placed over your stomach, holding you protectively to his side.

Bokoblins blocked your way, their eyes glowing like the lasting embers of a raging fire. You could hear their disgusting grunts and screeches from behind Sidon. An instinct kicked in. You hadn’t been completely sure what came over you, but in a second you were out in front of him holding his body behind yours. It almost looked comical, especially considering what you had in your hands.

One wielded a chuchu jelly that you found earlier in the day, the other ferociously waved a couple chickaloo tree nuts. Spooky. Sidon was beyond confused, and so were the bokoblins. They looked at one another, before letting out a couple billowing laughs and lunged forward with their spears. You evaded to the side, checking back to find Sidon moving toward you. Scanning the remote area, you noticed that you had come across one of their camps. A small fire had been lit just feet away. Quickly, you tossed a chuchu jelly through their fire, smiling as the flames licked the edges causing it to turn a scarlet color.

“Sidon, watch out!” You warned, tossing one at one of the attackers, watching as it swung and connected with the small fireball. The creature burst into flames and fell to the ground.

The next two attackers came from the back, their demise brought about the same way. Sidon’s confusion only grew. He desperately wanted to help you, but wasn’t exactly sure how with this strange offensive tactic. One bokoblin charged toward Sidon, only to be deterred by the constant onslaught of chickaloo tree nuts. You whistled and waved your hand in the air like a cowboy rounding up their herd. The monster stopped in its tracks, turned its head in your direction and then came barreling.

To be honest, it was not difficult to outsmart these beasts. They surely had the brain the size of an acorn. You watched as it stumbled over the tree nuts you had laid in the grass, then go plowing into the small pile of chuchus waiting at its feet. It was a fast fight, lasting only a minute or so. Turning to Sidon, who looked frazzled, you beamed with pride.

“We should head back.” Was all you said before taking his hand and tugging him toward the now relaxed water.

“We should head back?” He repeated, “we should head back! But-“ he twisted his head to look back to the crime scene where monster horns and guts now danced in the grass, “you…” He shoved his feet into the ground to bring you to a standstill. “Dear, where on earth did you learn to fight? Of all things with a chuchu jelly? I mean, I can perfectly understand a sword or dagger, even a spear, but a couple of tree nuts and monster drops?”

“Impressed?” You giggled and wiggled your shoulders in a playful manner then pulled a few extra tree nuts from your pocket and dropped them to the ground. Sidon’s eyes never faltered; he stayed fixated on you with a concerned look painted into his features.

“Beyond impressed,” he knelt down to look you in the eye, “but never do that again. You had me worried sick.”

“Maybe we should stay in when we know there’s going to be a blood moon?”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.”


	6. Changing Times, [Sidon x Reader]

“How very confusing.” Sidon rubbed the small space between his eyes and stroked his hand against his chin. He was deeply confused by the lifespan and aging process of Hylians. Though he had witnessed this in many others, it always floored him when things changed ever so quickly.

“What’s troubling you about it?” You laid your head down against his chest and gently linked your fingers together around his neck. His brow was furrowed as his eyes wandered aimlessly downward to meet yours. He admired for a second before speaking again.

“Hylians are such fickle creatures, are they not?” He sighed and turned his attention fully to you. A soft smile crept onto his face as he took in your figure lying in his lap. “You all change so quickly. Slow down,” he snaked his arms around your waist and tugged you closer to his body, “we need more time together.”

“We’ve got all the time we want.” You cooed, deepening the embrace and placing a light feathery kiss onto his jawline.

“You’ve changed so much in the time we’ve known one another,” He pondered aloud, “and for me it feels like merely a moment.” His voice quivered slightly on the downhill of the sentence, “How am I supposed to keep you with me when destiny pulls us apart?”

Your heart jumped at his sudden wave of emotions. Surely he had been thinking far too much about the subject and it had become too much for him to bear. His golden eyes were watering, his tears shimmering in the warm sunset that was setting over the domain. They pooled at the brims, dangerously threatening to spill over and cascade down his face. A slight quake had set itself upon his lower lip as he gazed lovingly in your direction. Your fate was something he worried about daily, today was the first time he let it be known.

“I’m still young, Sidon.” You spoke slowly, a hand raising to caress his dampened cheek. He leaned into your touch. “I’ve got an abundance of time. I have so many years left, you’ll surely get sick of me before I pass.”

“You know I could never get sick of you.”


	7. Valentine's Day, [Sidon x Reader]

Your eyes focused on the scene before you. The sun was setting causing shadows to cascade down the sides of the mountains, spilling over the Domain much like the endless stream of waterfalls on every side. Rays of light gleamed on the water, causing the bodies of water to twinkle and sparkle as if they were filled to the brims with magic. A mist wafted through the air, lightly wetting your face, cooling your burning skin with each drop.

The reservoir shifted and churned as a body moved swiftly just beneath the surface. A flash of red could be seen every now and again as he swam through the waters. Upon noticing your arrival, he made his way over to the water’s edge, propping himself up with his elbows. His chin came to rest gently on his hands, his eyes focused on your being. A soft smile spread across his face, his head tilting slightly.

“What are you doing?”

“I just came to see you.” You exhaled, a grin now on your face too. Each footstep left a clacking sound echoing around the area. The metal flats of your boots were always good at announcing your presence, but never good for sneaking around. Maybe he had planned it that way so you never surprised him. Maybe that’s why he had them specially made just for you?

“Oh? I was just about to head back, but I suppose I could spare a few minutes.” He hoisted himself up further, coming to sit on the platform.

“Only a few minutes?” You whined playfully while approaching his form. Your hand lightly grazed his arm as you came to sit next to him.

“For you, love, I could spare an eternity.” A hand came to rest on your shoulder, tugging you closer to his side. “Why don’t you take your shoes off? Stay awhile.” He chuckled. “Perhaps we could take a swim?”

“I had a few other plans for tonight.” You said with hooded eyes. A giggle escaped your lips as you watched his expression change. His brow raised and lips parted as if in shock before mixing and molding into a small smirk.

“What’s so special about tonight?” He implored suggestively.

“You know what today is.”

“I do?” He seemed surprised, completely caught off guard. Was it your anniversary? What was so special about this day? February 14th? How did this date hold any significance?

“Of course you do!” You slapped at his arm, knowing he was just playing dumb.

“No. I really don’t.” He seemed upset with himself for forgetting what was so special about this day. His shoulders were slumped, his head now tilted and his eyes squinting while he attempted to wrack his brain.

“It’s Valentne’s Day.” You reminded him.

Groaning, you rolled your eyes as you noticed a typo in your work. Why was writing always so difficult? Angrily tapping the “backspace” button, you went back and changed “Valentne’s” to “Valentines.” The TV flickered in the background, casting an eerie glow over the darkened room. The only sound that could be heard was that of your fingers as they furiously tapped away at the keys hoping to get something posted by tonight.

Seriously? Who forgets to write for Valentine’s Day after shitposting about it for the entire day? Geez author, you’re an idiot. Your discarded plate sat in front of you, slightly behind the laptop. It’s contents were now gone, probably digesting or something like that – you aren’t a medical major who knows where it is. Do they even celebrate holidays in Hyrule? Like, they didn’t have St. Valentine in their history. So how are they supposed to know about this?

You let out a sigh as you stopped to take in your surroundings. It’s Valentine’s Day, you’re single, alone and writing a fanfic. When had your life taken such a turn? As if too lazy to write out the rest of the fanfiction, you started bullet points to collect your thoughts.

Fish doesn’t know what Valentine’s Day is, but you probs have a cute dinner or some shit like that anyway.  
How do you know about Valentine’s Day  
Wait, how are you guys reading this?  
OMG get out of my mind wtf  
Ya’ll this is crazy


	8. 100 Years, [Sidon x Reader]

“That’s cheating!” The jovial laughter of children filled the air surrounding Zora’s Domain. The pitter patter of tiny feet echoed off the canyon walls, reverberating up into the morning sky. You groaned, rolling your eyes and stopping dead in your tracks. Sidon is cheating!

You had challenged him to a race…on foot of course! He had jumped head first into the water, diving so fast you merely hadn’t noticed his absence. The only alert you were granted was his splash as small water droplets landed on your exposed skin. The feather of his headpiece emerged from the waterline as he appeared from the shimmery blue waves. How it had managed to stay dry was beyond you, perhaps it was some sort of Zora magic? Or possibly some sort of wax.

“It isn’t!” He insisted, now swimming over to the shoreline to join you on the path.

“I said foot!” You pouted, pointing down to your feet as you tapped them on the ground.

“Well,” He stopped for a moment, staring down at your feet then looking to his own. “Mine aren’t meant for running. You know that, silly.” His opulent smile radiated an innocence that only children could claim. His hand slapped at your arm playfully.

“You know you’re faster in the water. I’m going to lose.”

“Well…” his brow furrowed as he thought deeply, “no! I’ll just swim slow!”

“Sidon!” You tried your best to keep your voice down but it was impossible with the excitement of what you were to show him. He turned from where he stood at the waterbed’s side, a wide smile on his face.

“It’s late.” He stated, a yawn creeping onto his face. His arms stretched up, only to come back down and land by his sides. The Zora prince was considerably taller at this point, he had grown to nearly five feet and kept a slim but toned physique. While he was not yet to his full height, he still grew a hair faster than you, standing about five inches above. Mentally, the both of you were comparable to 13-year old’s.

“I found something. I want you to see it.”

“The king expects me to rest. Tomorrow I’m starting to fulfill my duties as the prince of Zora’s Domain. Can it wait?”

“No.” You said quietly, your thumbs now interlocking as you picked at the loose skin surrounding your nails. “It’s super cool.” Sidon looked at you, a hint of curiosity in his eyes as he said your name in a warning-like fashion.

“Please?” You drew out the end of your words. “It’ll be super-fast, I promise!” You crossed the room to his side as you grabbed at his arms, your hand coming to his. Eyes widening, he pulled his hand back and watched as you slinked away. Coughing, he repositioned himself and rolled his shoulders back.

“I… I-uh… Yes, I suppose I can spare a moment for you.” He outstretched his hand for you to take, to which you delightedly accepted.

Leading Sidon out of the Domain was difficult with the guards positioned at the exits, but you somehow managed to do so. They had been instructed to make sure that the both of you didn’t stray any further than the Domain bridges without an escort. You passed Veiled Falls where Mipha performed a tradition passed down through the generations during the annual celebration. If it hadn’t been for her passing, she would still be doing so.

Ralis Pond wasn’t far, your destination. Sidon tensed as soon as he realized what you had been speaking of. A Blue Hinox slept soundly on the ground just beyond the pond. Loud snores vibrated from its chest causing the ground to slightly shake. The quiet clinking of old rusted swords created an almost unsettling feeling – almost.

“What are we doing here? You know father wouldn’t want you or I in any danger.”

“-but we aren’t! Look.” You approached the beast before Sidon could grab your arm to stop you. Quickly, you tapped on the creature’s side and woke it from its slumber. Groggy, the Hinox opened its massive eye and focused on you. It roared an evil roar, but sent no fear into your heart. It all seemed familiar, the Hinox, like it was an old friend from a past life.

Sidon, on the other hand, was rushing to your side, positioning himself between you and the beast. A protective hand came to rest on your collar, pushing you backward. He yelled at it, scolding it and insisting it leave you alone. The Hinox crouched down, its large hands coming to either side of you as if it were to pick you up.

“Down.” You commanded, watching as the beast obeyed the order and plopped down onto the ground.

Sidon was astonished, the emotion clearly on his face. His eyes darted from the Hinox to you and back to the Hinox. He was clearly at a loss for words. Never had you experienced something like that, but you had never been given the opportunity. No beasts had dared to roam near the Domain until recent when an influx began flooding the surrounding areas.

“Why did it…? How did you….?” He stumbled over his words as he kept a watchful eye on the Hinox. It sat there, legs spread and hands folded together. There was no longer any malice present in the beast.

“I don’t know.”

“What are you up to?” His voice had matured substantially in the past few year. He had also hit his growth spurt and now stood nearly a foot beyond your height. Supposedly, one day he would be half the size of the King. Seeing as Sidon was a form of great white, this would only be expected.

“I was thinking of going out.”

Blinking, Sidon came to sit next to you on the ground. “Out? Who are you going out with? I told Gaddison to stop asking.”

“Is my prince jealous?” You nudged at his side as a timid smile appeared on his lips. “I’m not going out with anybody. I mean going out as in exploring!”

“Exploring? We’ve already explored nearly the entire Domain, if not that. What more do you desire? Muzu will not permit us to go any further, King’s orders.”

“I want to see Hyrule. Think of everything out there! Rito Village, Gerudo, even Goron City! Most importantly, Hyrule Castle. Image how stunning it is. I heard from one of the Hylian travelers that it’s abandoned now, so surely it’ll be safe to explore.”

“Darling, it’s in shambles after the Calamity.”

“-but I just feel like I need to be there. There’s something calling me. It’s like an urge I can’t get rid of.”

Sidon was now nearly 9 feet tall. 60 years after meeting you in the wake of the Calamity, he had finally decided to confess his feelings. Granted, you hadn’t bothered to do so either. The relationship you and Sidon shared was special. He had been your pretend boyfriend when you were children, then your real boyfriend many years later. He had always supported you and lifted you up. He truly loved you, and you loved him.

“-but sir.” Muzu spoke in hushed voices to King Dorephan. You and Sidon had just informed the King of your relationship, and after getting approval from him the two of you ran off to go on your first official date.

“Muzu, let them enjoy one another’s company.”

“The two of them together is an astonishingly stupid idea.” Muzu groaned, his hands coming to cup his face. “They cannot conceive children and you know what they…”

“I only ask that we allow them to have this moment together while the world is calm.”

Sidon had decided the best place to host your first date was at the Reservoir. He led you up the many steps to the top where you had an absolutely stunning view of the Domain, as well as the surrounding areas. A picnic of fish and rice dishes were spread about, a few bread rolls were littered among the plates, and a basket of fruit waited.

“When did you put this together?” You asked, approaching the blanket.

“I have my ways, dear.” He smiled.

“That’s new.” You spoke quietly to yourself as you examined the veins on your arm. They had all gone black and were quite visible from the surface. You had never heard of his happening, but as of now nothing had hurt or ached. Perhaps it was a virus that would clear with a few herbal baths and teas. You had consumed a sketchy fruit the other day, maybe it had gone bad. If this continued, you’d have it checked out.

“What’s new, darling?” Sidon strolled into the room, coming to sit next to you much like he had when you were children. He pulled his legs beneath his body as he leaned on your side.

Pulling your sleeve down quickly, you shook your head. “Nothing.”

“Well,” he didn’t press the matter any further, “I do know what’s new.”

“What?”

He pulled a small box from behind his back that he had been hiding. Opening it, he revealed a silver necklace with the royal Zora crest engraved on it. A small jewel was delicately placed in the center, matching the ones adorning his armor.

“Sidon,” he motioned for you to reach out for the necklace. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he leaned down, gently taking the chain and locking it around your neck, “more than the world.”

The Divine Beast had begun casting a storm cloud over the Domain in recent weeks. A constant downpour attacked the land leaving puddles on the path and causing the water levels to rise. This prompted you to stay inside. Sidon was unbothered, though he did go in search of a Hylian to help hush Vah Ruta’s cries. Travelers stopped showing up, the inn and general store were suffering.

His name was Link, the boy who answered Sidon’s request for help. A certain familiarity surrounded him, after all he was the Hylian Champion. You had vaguely recalled meeting him once when you were merely a baby, your memory nearly photographic since birth.

In desperate need of shock arrows, Link had gone to Shatterback Point to contest the Lynel that made it his home. Without second thought, you had followed. After watching Link struggle to defeat the beast, you called out to stop the firefight and watched as the Lynel came to kneel before you.

Similar to his arrows, Link was shocked. An eyebrow cocked as he inquiringly observed the beast. He tilted his head to and fro, attempting to figure out what power you held over it. The truth is, you hadn’t quite known either. If anyone ever questioned this gift, you’d simply thank the Goddess Hylia for giving you such an ability.

“Go ahead then, grab the arrows!” You prompted him to begin moving, running from one tree to another, snatching up every last one.

With great ease, Link freed Mipha’s spirit from the Waterblight Ganon. Vah Ruta perched itself above Ruto Mountain and aimed a red glowing beam at the castle. He returned to give the great news to Sidon and a celebration was hosted in his honor. The boy had been wary of you ever since the incident. He never quite opened up to you like he did everyone else.

The Calamity had been defeated. After witnessing the Divine Beast cast a glowing ray at Hyrule Castle, and a large shock in harmony with the others, the sky cleared and all was calm. The world went silent for a moment as everyone questioned whether the evil had truly been defeated. Sidon was the first to catch your eye, and upon locking he crossed to your side and tightly embraced you. It was over. The King watched with a mournful soul from the throne room. He knew what was to happen next.

Link walked solemnly to the Domain with Zelda at his side. The fight was over and only one task had to be completed. This task was given at the last moment, this task was the hardest. The pair were greeted with welcoming hugs from you, almost crushing.

“Link!” I’m so glad you’re safe.” You cupped the back of his head with your hand, pulling him closer. “Oh! Your highness, it is a pleasure to meet you.” You quickly scrambled to your knees as you bowed to her. A small laugh came from her lips as she shook her head. 

“You don’t have to do that. Please, call me Zelda.” She was shorter than you, but only by a few inches. Her golden hair was similar in color to Sidon’s eyes. She stood tall and proud, despite warding off evil for a hundred years. A beautiful white dress adorned her body, it’s edges untouched by dirt.

“Of course. Can I get you anything? Possibly a bed to rest in? A hot meal?”

“Link!” Sidon came up behind you undetected, laying a hand on your shoulder. His smile was unwavering as he greeted his old friend. “I’m glad to see that you’re alive and Princess, you as well.”

“Thank you, Sidon.” Zelda nodded. “May we speak with you and King Dorephan for a moment?” Her eyes focused downward, avoiding your gaze. “Alone.”

Sidon returned to your side with a glazed expression painted onto his features. His eyes were stressed-filled and his brow was profoundly furrowed. He reached out to grasp at your hand, as if he’d never touched you before. His grip was delicate, his fingers dancing around yours as he tried to interlock them. What had they told him? They had spoken for hours, leaving you waiting until deep into the night.

“Are you alright?”

“I am, love. Please, do not worry yourself.”

“What did they tell you?”

“I’ll tell you later. For now, let’s get away. Join me at the Reservoir?”

The walk to the Reservoir was filled with pregnant silence. His hold tightened the closer you got to the water, his focus unmoving from the path before you. The night was calm, the water stagnant. A line of white reflected off of the water from the moon as it rose high into the sky. It was nearly midnight.

“Darling, you love me. Am I correct?”

“Of course, I do.”

He inhaled shakily and exhaled slowly, trying to slow his racing heart. His eyes closed as he knelt down in front of you, both hands holding onto yours. You could feel him trembling, they had shaken his core.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“I tell you every morning and every night, sweetheart. I love you.” You smiled.

“I love you.” He repeated, freeing your hand from his grasp. It was difficult to determine whether he was simply solidifying your words to his mind, or returning the statement. Raising your hand, you gently caressed his cheek to still his nerves. With heavy breaths, he leaned into your touch, reveling in the moment. Slowly, you brought your lips to his leaving a gentle kiss. He grabbed at your waist, tugging you forward into his arms. Lips lingering, he hesitated before locking them together once more.

“I promise to always love you, no matter what happens.” His voice was unsteady, his lip quivering.

“Sidon, what happened in there?” You stared into his honey eyes, watching as a wave of emotions passed through them.

“Sidon.” A voice came from behind you at the staircase, alerting you of their presence. It was Muzu, he was accompanied by Link and Zelda who both stood behind him. “It’s time.”

“Time?” You turned to your lover who was obviously conflicted. His eyes darted around, tears pooling at the rims threatening to spill over. Never had you seen the prince in such an emotional manner. He was always so proper, so strong.

“I’m sorry.” In one swift motion, the sword from his belt was drawn and aimed directly at you.

“Sidon?” Stammering back, you felt your heart jump from your chest. He approached slowly, giving you ample time to escape, but you didn’t. Instead you watched in horror as your lover geared to end your life. His arms raised the sword above his head, his eyes met yours, the sword came down.

“No!” You screamed, a hand coming up to meet the blade. It turned a putrid black color and exploded into ash, much like the beasts once defeated. You trusted them, all of them. You had been the one to help Link when he needed arrows, the one to escort travelers back to the path when they strayed, the one to stand at Sidon’s side and support his every waking decision. Now, you were the one they turned against. For what reason?

In the throne room the Princess stood on the pedestal, speaking to the King who all too well knew what was going to happen. Sidon stood next to Link, listening as dread filled his body.

“As you are aware, the Calamity has been defeated.” She spoke with such grace, each word holding everyone’s attention until the next. “Though it is not yet gone.”

“It’s [Name].” The King sighed, his focus carrying out the entrance to the square where you were tending to some of the children, hushing their fears of the Calamity returning. “I knew this day would come.” He continued.

“Yes.” Zelda confirmed, “As I recall, King Rhoam requested that you keep watch over them. Until the time shall come. It is now.”

“Wait.” Sidon interjected. “What is wrong with [Name]? What have you not been telling me?” In a moment of unprincelike confusion, he questioned the court. 

Without a second thought, you bolted. Heading south toward Ruto Precipice, you ran as fast as your feet could carry you. The sound of heavy steps followed; they were Link’s. He had drawn the Master Sword, ready to end you at any moment.

“Stay away from me!” You shouted, ducking below a branch and making a hard turn back toward the Reservoir. Out of breath, you stopped at Rutala Dam. A flash of red had burst from the water, landing in your path.

“Sidon, please.” You begged, a stream of tears flowing from your now red and puffy eyes. “Please!” You cried. Link had come to the other side of the dam, trapping you between the two men. Without thought, you sprinted for the reservoir, diving into the water and hastily swimming for another dock.

Two strong arms locked around your body, deeming you defenseless and at the will of the attacker. It was Sidon. He turned your body to face his and ignored your clawing hands as you pushed at his chest hoping to gain your freedom.

“Sidon, please. Just let me go. I’ll leave. I’ll never come back. You never have to see me again if you just left me go free.” You took deep, desperate breaths. “I promise, I’ll go. I’ll leave Hyrule. I’ll never bother you, I’ll never speak to you…please.”

“[Name] is the last task. In order to ensure that Ganon has no power over this land, all traces of him must be eliminated.”

“What are you talking about? [Name] has nothing to do with the Calamity. [Name] is innocent.” Sidon felt his blood boiling at the thought of his lover dying. He was absolutely furious! How had his father failed to inform him of this crushing detail?

“They are the child of evil, Sidon.” The King explained. “If they are left to roam Hyrule, Ganon will return and it will be worse than before. [Name] may possibly go off the deep end, turning against us. We cannot allow such situations to happen.”

“How id [Name] connected to the Calamity? Unless, [Name] is Ganon’s child” Sidon clarified in a statement, watching as everyone nodded. “Why did nobody tell me?”

“It was for your own good.” Muzu spoke now, the first time since entering the room. “We hadn’t expected your relationship to get to the point it is at.”

Sidon felt disgust inching up his throat like bile. This feel was not with you, but instead with fate. He was mad, vehement anger radiating from his body. “They’ve still done nothing of evil nature. How can we be so sure?”

“Their body has already begun its corruption.” Zelda turned her attention to the Hylian Champion who stood stone-faced, staring forward at the King. “Link will carry out the act. It should be done immediately.” Zelda folded her hands in front of her body, her eyes meeting Sidon’s. “I’m sorry, Sidon. I do hope you can forgive us for keeping this from you.”

“I’ll do it.” All eyes were on Sidon at this moment. “[Name] is and always has been my responsibility. Allow me a few minutes alone. That is all I ask.”

A flash of light emitted from the reservoir shooting up into the sky and exploding in a brilliant fashion. The roar of the Calamity was heard, it’s screeches of pain rather than spite. Sidon emerged from the water, his feather being the first thing spotted. His arms were heavy, a lifeless body clutched to his chest. You were dead. It was done. Big beads of red oozed from his chest, five lines were drawn from his collar bone to the bottom of his pectoral. Scratches littered his back. His lips were parted, his eyes glossy, and his heart had broken. The world was saved.


	9. Decisions, [Sidon x Reader]

“You shouldn’t come with us. It’s far too dangerous, dear, and you know that.” Sidon asserted himself as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

“I can handle myself, you know?” A huff of air escaped your lips as you pushed playfully at his shoulder in a sad attempt to lighten his mood. When he got in his protective mode, he tended to stay in it long enough to keep you from whatever danger you were chasing.

His authoritative persona lightened as he sighed. Eyes softening, his head tilted, and his posture slouched a bit to meet your level. A gentle hand rested on your shoulder while his other hand guided your gaze to meet his.

“I know.” He took your hand in his, “I just fear for your safety.”

“I’m always safe with you. It’s a quick trip. We go, we have some fun, and we come home.”

Begrudgingly, he caved. A soft smile formed on his lips contagiously causing yours to upturn in a goofy grin. He rarely let you come out on his expeditions. One wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Red drops of blood dripped from the large cut across your forehead blurring your vision. It was quiet. His lips moved, but no words came out. Rain poured down from the angry skies, weighing heavily on your shoulders, and causing your clothes to cling desperately to your weary body. Your chest was tight. You knew what was about to happen.

He was like stone. Standing tall in the center of the now-abandoned battlefield. He was unmoving like a boundless statue. The expression he wore on his face was distressed, unsure about how to comprehend everything that just happened.

“[Name]?” he whispered. Taking cautious steps forward, he reached out to you before coming to a blunt halt. Angrily, he turned to find a zora guard only acting out of concern for their leader. His lips parted, but he couldn’t find the right words. He was in shock. Instead, he followed their extended finger to find arrows littering the ground before him and another stuck through your shoulder with it’s tip protruding from your ripped vest.

Sidon watched as you stumbled toward him, letting out small cries of pain with each deathly step in his direction. He was in a stalemate. In the moment, he only wanted to run to you, hold you, and make everything alright. He was torn.

You fell. Unable to react in time, you landed face-first in the mud and groaned agonizingly upon impact. It was going to happen. You could feel it running from each limb only to attach itself to another. Cold, long, feather-light fingertips grabbed at yours. It was here.

“Sir,” the guard kept his grip on Sidon’s arm, “you can’t.”

He was helpless, forced to watch as his lover died at the merciless hands of a senseless kill. He had to watch as the arrow struck you and send shock-waves through your system. He had to watch as you struggled to stay standing upright before powerlessly falling to the ground. He had to watch as you took your last breath and fought to be back at his side. He had to watch you die.

The puddle you landed in had turned a deep crimson quickly with the cuts that tormented your beaten body. The fingertips had turned into a hand that was now gripping forcefully on your ankles and wrists. Death had a hold on you and now there was no shaking him off.

Your eyes blinked slowly, the light that once illuminated behind them fading into the quiet nothingness of the endless abyss. An unsteady breath sent ripples through the puddle like waves that rocked stormy waters.

The world went black.

He shouldn’t have let you come. He would have to live with that decision for an eternity, wondering if you could ever forgive his stupidity.


	10. Not Freaks, Zoras, [Sidon x Reader}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQUINT REALLY HARD, and you'll see some Sidon x Reader at the end

“Freak” and “disgusting” were terms you had become accustomed to. Having been one of the only children of Zora and Hylian descent to survive birth, you were a rare breed. Upon birth, your father left as he was ashamed of the half-breed he had created. You were the product of an affair, and that made your situation worse. Your mother vowed to hide your deformities from the world. She clad your body with long sleeves, high collars, and gloves at all times. Even in the comfort of your own home, you were to remain hidden.

You had two siblings, both extremely normal and of only one race. They were the golden children and were raised to know that they were both genetically and intellectually superior. Both received schooling with the other village children and were being set up to begin running the shop your mother and stepfather owned. Home was the only place you felt comfortable, and your family were the only people you truly knew.

“Come on,” your mother grasped at your arm, tugging your sleeve as she shooed you out of the front door. “Your meeting is soon, and we can’t be late again.”

Mother had been sending you to therapy as per the request of your stepfather. A supposed witch had moved nearby in the woods and was giving you herbal treatments in attempt to get rid of your webbed fingers and gills that ran from your jaw to your collarbones. She believed the best option would be to bathe you in various forms of light, sound, and herbs.

“I don’t want to go.” You whined, rolling your arm in attempt to shake her grip. “It’s not working.”

“That’s because you don’t want it to work.” She hissed. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she ran her hand down her face, loosening a few strands of hair in the process. 

“Do you even want to get well? Do you want to stay like this forever?”

And so you followed her to your appointment, had an uncomfortable hour, and returned home to find your siblings with friends. They gave you disgusted looks, sneering and whispering to one another. You hated it here.

As time moved on, you became more defiant as your curiosity for the world grew. You wanted to go out and see what Hyrule had to offer. The Calamity had long since passed, and traveling was much safer than before. You could go without worry. Mother had continued taking you to your appointments, and father insisted that you learn some sort of skill to be of use to the family. He invited one of the village elders over who taught you how to sew, cook, and adequately clean everything from clothes to the kitchen floor.

“You know, [Name],” The elder started as she turned her washer in your direction. She moved her hands swiftly as she dragged the tattered shirt down its bumps. “There’s a place where people like you live.”

“People like me?” You questioned, “You mean freaks?”

She let out a chuckle, stopping as she looked up from her work. “No. Not freaks. Zoras.”

“What?”

“There are other races than Hylians, [Name].”

“Like what?”

“Well,” she smiled, “I seen a few things in my days, my many days. I met some from Gerudo, a few Sheikah, Rito, Gorons, and many Zoras.”

“What are Zoras?”

Her eyes coasted to the door to ensure your parents weren’t going to come barging inside. The door remained unmoved, no sign of entrance any time soon. Your parents had left for the day to visit your grandparents who knew nothing of your existence. They took your siblings and adamantly told you to stay inside while they were gone.

“They live to the East of here. They’ve got gills like yours, webbed fingers too.” She tugged at your collar, “They’re more Zora than you are, got bodies full of scales, grow to be quite tall, and got the stubbiest little legs you’d ever imagine.”

This made you laugh. Were they seen as freaks too? Is that why they lived together?

“Don’t you tell your ‘rents I told you that, okay?”

“Can you tell me how to get there?”

Zora’s Domain wasn’t too far from your home, a day and a half of walking would get you there in no time. It took a long time of begging your parents to convince them to let you leave the home. You told them you wanted to travel to a bazaar near Hyrule Castle to pick up items for the family. Etah, the elder, had taught you to make a few different meals and you told them you could only get these items from that specific market. They finally agreed.

With a fully packed bag and a goal, you left your home. The outside world was far different than you had expected. Your parents had instilled the idea that everything was dangerous, and everyone was out to get you. It was a pleasant surprise when every traveler you passed was kind and willing to give you directions. Many men on horses offered to take you to the closest stable, but you denied them all. You wanted to experience what you had been missing for your entire life.

Beautiful fluorescent stones littered the area as you passed rushing waterfalls and crystalline lakes. Vibrant coral-like trees grew all around and small woodland creatures scurried between the brush. You had yet to spot a Zora, perhaps they hid because of how strange they looked. The only people you had passed on your journey were Hylians. What would they be like? Would they be kind? Would they even speak the same language as you?

The walkway to enter the Domain was gorgeous. Small chirping birds hopped from the ledge to the ground, singing melodic tunes that carried through the open air. Ahead of you were two dark figures. They were of equal height and very similar to what Etah described. Their legs were, in fact, very stubby as compared to their long torsos, necks, and fairly small heads. You were considerably shorter than the Zoras, standing at least a foot under the two at the entrance.

They eyed you as you continued walking forward into the town’s square. A large red figure strolled around the fountain; his arms locked behind his back as one foot kicked out in front of the other. He was, for a lack of words, stunning. It was amazing that everyone’s attention wasn’t on him. His golden eyes were captivating, intimidating, and had a small hint of charm hidden in his dark pupils.

“Welcome!” His attention turned to you as he quickly approached. “I’ve not seen you here before,” the man tilted his head and knelt down to look you in the eye, “allow me to introduce myself. I’m Sidon, Prince Sidon, and who do I have the honor of speaking to?” He reached out to gently take your gloved hand.

Instinctively you pulled your collar up, concealing your neck. “I’m [Name].” You said meekly.

Everyone looked so beautiful here. They looked so normal. They looked like you.


	11. An Artists View, [Link x Reader]

The wind was blowing slightly to the north, causing your hair to constantly fall in front of your eyes. Irritated, you finally decided to tie it back with a ribbon you had gotten from your father. The last you heard from him was in Kakariko Village about to head out to visit the many stables that scattered across Hyrule. He was a committed artist and you could say you inherited that trait. While it was not your top priority, you did tend to find yourself sketching when you had down time.

You had met Link while he was passing through the Dueling Peaks Stable on his way to Kakoriko. Initially, the men at the counter had given him directions, but you insisted he travel with you since you were already heading in that direction. Ever since then, the two of you had become an inseparable pair.

The grass beneath you was long, coming up to your calves when standing and your waist when sitting. Link was sprawled out next to you, his hands acting as pillows that rested beneath his head. One leg was propped up and the other was kicked over it, resting in the air. His chest rose and fell slowly and his hair was a wild mess that just couldn’t be saved. In the distance you could see the slight breeze blowing the crimson red leaves on the trees. You could faintly hear the cry of laughter echoing from Tarrey Town. The rolling hills seemed to go on forever, holding secrets that the two of you had not yet discovered.

You were on your way to see Robbie, another Sheikah scientist who you had briefly met before when he visited Purah in Hateno. Though, that was a long time ago when she had not been the guinea pig for her anti-aging experiment. Surely Robbie too had changed since then.

Mindlessly, you reached into your overflowing pack and recovered a notebook and a small piece of graphite that was slowly dwindling down to nothing. Maybe after seeing Robbie, you could make your way East toward Death Mountain to get some more. Your eyes scanned the area, looking for something to draw to remember the moment. The guardians in the Torin Wetland were too far to get any detail, Tarrey Town had been sketched many times before. You knew it needed to be something worthwhile, as your father always enjoyed looking through the book when you met. Finally, you spotted it; the perfect thing was right before you – Link.

He had never been properly portrayed in paintings from the past. The ones you saw always displayed him as some stone-cold warrior. That was the problem with royal artists, they never exactly captured people how they truly were. They always had them pose in unnatural positions and hold deadpan faces that could easily turn anyone away. You saw Link how he really was, at least you hoped you did.

The stone hit the paper and you began the process of scribbling shapes until something coherent formed. You continued for ten minutes, scribbling and smearing lines to create depth and shadows. Link remained still, at least that what you thought.

“What’s that?” Link’s chin came to rest on your shoulder and his arms linked together in front of your chest. You had been so engulfed in your drawing that you hadn’t noticed him move.

“Nothing!” You pushed the paper to your chest and held it tight. He had never seen any of your sketches before, and it would be fairly embarrassing for him to find that there were more than one of him.

“Well, it’s something. Come on, show me.” He leaned forward putting pressure on your back, only causing you to hunch over to protect the book.

“N-nope! It’s nothing!” You insisted, attempting to roll onto your side to get him off of you. He seemed to be in a playful mood and began to progress the issue further by reaching for it. “Stop that!”

“Come on, please.” He extended the “e” sound for a second longer. His arms unlinked from you and he sat up straight next to you. Pushing yourself to a sitting position, you never once let the book move from your chest.

“Link, I said no.”

His ocean blue eyes pleaded with yours, his lip jutting out like a child’s. Sometimes he could be so silly, something you really wouldn’t expect from the Hero of Hyrule. He clasped his hands together and held them next to his face, pushing hard against his cheek. You just shook your head and turned to grab your pack to put it away. Quickly, Link snatched it away from you and took off up the hill toward the Fairy Fountain.

You weren’t nearly as fast as him, and it showed. He was already up the hill and rapidly flipping through the pages by the time you got to him. A smug smile was strewn across his features, his eyes lighting up when they scanned the pages.

“You drew me?” He questioned, flipping the book around to display the scene you had just sketched.

“Let’s just not talk about it.” You sighed in defeat.

“More than once?”

“Link, I said let’s not talk about it.” Your eyes were focused on the ground beneath you. You kicked the grass and watched as it swayed back and forth before re-positioning itself. Surely Link would connect the dots and figure out you liked him, meaning you would need to leave so he can continue his journey alone. Of course he didn’t like you back, how could he? He was a Champion! It was always implied that he and Princess Zelda were basically a couple, at least that’s how the stories the elders told you went. 

Not a second later, the Sheikah Slate was slipping between your fingers. Its screen was illuminating with the beautiful swirling colors of the sunset. The stark yellows kissed the bewitching rays of orange and it faded into hues of red and lilac. Hyrule Castle stood tall in the distance, the rays cast by the Divine Beasts penetrating its barriers. You recognized the location, you had just been there the other day. Your eyes scanned the screen only to land on a peculiar shadow – it was you. His hand came to change to the next photo. It was similar to the first, but you were sitting this time. It was at Zora’s Domain. The children surrounded you with vibrant faces, they looked as if they were holding on to every word you were saying. You could see one of their mothers walking over in the background to collect her little one. Sidon was even there, sitting next to you with his arms up in the air. He had been acting out the story you told, the children loved it. Link moved to the next photo, another one of you. There were so many. 

“I’m not much of an artist, but I do know a stunning view when I see it.”


	12. Molduga Mishaps, [Link x Reader]

It was a perfect day outside in the Gerudo Desert. The sun was not quite setting, but not beating down on your head turning you into a small conventional oven. It was mid-afternoon, almost evening. Anyone who planned on traveling throughout the desert would do it now. Small groups of travelers ran along the path toward Gerudo City, only to be turned away for being men. A Goron went rolling past, leaving a large trail of dust in its wake. You coughed, shielding your eyes from the airborne sand.

The Divine Beast was stirring the sand sea, creating an unbearable storm that absolutely nobody could penetrate. You had heard about some “hero” or “champion” who was supposedly alive after 100 years, but it was probably just a tall tale. How the hell was someone going to just reappear after abandoning everyone? No matter. Right now, you were focused on strapping up the first sand seal you could to go take care of that stupid Molduga that terrorized the Southern Oasis. Just last month, you found a wounded Rito who had become stranded due to that thing.

After moving to Gerudo City, you were hard of work. As a way to earn some extra rupees Riju, the Gerudo leader, had contracted you to take care of certain hot spots around the desert. It was your job to exterminate them as soon as you could after a Blood Moon. You had always acted as a mercenary, simply a body for hire. So when you got the opportunity to possibly settle down, even if for a moment, you took it.

You moved along the sand dunes, crouched down, eyes searching and scanning for one of those magnificent beasts. One sat a few paces away, lying face down. Quietly, you creeped forward much like you would around a sleeping Hinox. Once closer enough, you lurched forward attaching your hook to it and swiftly threw your shield under your feet. The seal took off, speeding through the ground heading straight for the oasis. You could see the distorted image of something lurking through the sand. It moved at a fast pace, matching that of the sand seal. The Molduga stopped and changed directions, bounding toward you.

“You’re awake today, huh?” You taunted, tugging the reins to the left and changing directions. The Molduga followed suit. The seal headed straight for the oasis rocks, only to turn at the last minute with your demand. Turning your head, you watched as the beast went crashing into the underside of the boulder.

“Oh come on! I know you’re not that stupid!” You laughed, throwing your head back. The Molduga regained its balance, pivoted to come at you, and all of a sudden changed its mind.

Another rider sped toward you, tossing sand into the air which caught the attention of the monster. You sighed, pulling back on your reins to signal for the seal to stop. It was a voe, he was adorned with the Gerudo voe gear. His chest was exposed, with the exception of a sleeve and a few ties holding it all together. His blond hair was tied up with a red and gold headpiece and held on with a band that ran across his forehead. A peculiar looking stone was attached to his leg, it had the Sheikah crest on it. Was that a Sheikah Slate?

The rider attempted to fire a bomb arrow at the Molduga, missing terribly and only getting thrown off of his shield. He mounted one of the rocks, spinning in circles while watching the beast circle him. One could say it was comedic. Rather than offer help, you observed, wondering how it would all play out. The voe shot another arrow, but became disgruntled when the creature began to move away. He stepped out onto the sand, and immediately regretted it. Flying nearly 15 feet into the air, you could vaguely make out the sound of his frantic scream. Another arrow was shot, this time hitting it on the nose. He did this a few times before getting thrown into the air again.

“Alright, that’s enough.” You slapped at the ropes, causing the seal to take off. You noticed the boy was not getting up this time. He laid on his side in the sand. A streak of crimson stained his face and his chest moved violently as he gasped for air. “Hylia, you cannot put a lick of faith into these people.” Shaking your head, you finished the beast off. It shriveled into a black mass, like always, and exploded into its most valued parts. Ignoring them, you made your way over to the boy and dismounted from your seal.

“Hey.” You reached down to brush your fingers across his face, no response. “Come on, dying on a stranger isn’t very polite.” Locking your arms under his, you glanced in the direction you left your ride only to find an empty space. It was nearly a half mile away by now, speeding furiously back toward its pack. Cursing, you opted to move him up onto a boulder.

The sun had moved down into the line separating land and sky. The temperature had dropped considerably and now you could feel a slight chill. The only place to go that was mildly protected would be onto the oasis. You needed to get him cleaned up so his cuts didn’t get infected. Initially you had not expected for this to take long, so you hadn’t brought any water or supplies.

“Alright, you’re going to have to help me out here.” You looked to the unconscious boy. “What am I saying?” He wasn’t as heavy as you had expected, maybe you were stronger than you thought. Somehow you managed to get him up there.

The water wasn’t as cold as you wanted, but it did feel nice against your burning skin. It was a mystery how this small pool of water had managed to survive this far out into the desert, but you were thankful for it. The fabric of your pants tore easily, leaving one leg slightly longer than the other. You could always have a new pair tailored. You dipped the ragged cloth into the sparkling water, soaking it entirely.

The strange boy was laid out on his back, his head propped up slightly with your backpack underneath. He now breathed steadily through slightly parted lips. His dirty blond hair was stubborn, doing its best to fall into his eyes. At first glance, it didn’t seem like he had all that many cuts, but upon further inspection you noticed his entire body was littered with them. His chest and forearms were covered with small nicks and big spots that had faded into a dark brown color. Was he really that bad of a fighter? The moment the water touched his forehead, he jumped to action. He sat up stiffly, eyes wide and cheat heaving. His hand reached for his back, where his weapons had been, only to find negative space.

“If you really want something pointy to stick in my face,” you motioned to his side, “your weapons are right there. Quite nice, I must say.” You fisted the rag, letting the water run from your fingers onto the sand. “I was kind of shocked to see that bow. It’s well,” you shrugged, “it’s pretty nice.” You looked to your hand. Sighing - you had squeezed all the water from the cloth.

“I need to refill this. Wait here.” You moved to get up, “Oh and it’s going to get cold soon. So if you’ve got any other clothes in that bag, I would suggest getting them on.”

“What happened?” He asked with a hoarse voice.

“You tried to take on the Molduga, which I had handled thank you very much.” You said from the waterside. Plunging the rag into the water, you lifted it and rung it back out.

“Who are you?”

“Nobody important. I’m just a traveler who needs a little extra pocket change. Who are you?”

“Link.”

“Funny name. Now, hold still.” You knelt down in front of him, one hand resting gently on his shoulder the other tapping the rag against his cheek. Link focused on you, staring quizzically. He tilted his head to the side when you pushed his chin with your fingers.

“You really got yourself beat up.”

“Why did you help me?”

“Are you not used to the kindness of those living around here?” A small huff escaped from your lips, “I guess it’s kind of hard now, with all the evil that roams. Trust me, I’ve made that mistake more times than once,” you laughed to yourself, “Don’t mess with those Yiga folk, they aren’t too nice.” He remained silent while you washed his wounds.

“You know, a little friendly conversation is nice every now and again.”

His cuts weren’t nearly as bad as they originally appeared to be. Now, you were concerned with the dropping temperatures and how you were going to get to the Bazaar or the city. Maybe you’d just have to stay the night at the oasis and hope your body didn’t freeze. It was dark out now, the time was relatively uncertain.

“So,” you discarded the rag and brushed your pants off, “want to make the trek back with me?”

“I don’t think that would be a smart idea.” Link replied, leaning to rest on his back as he raised his arm to point to the sky. The sky was turning a dark red, small bits of ash were beginning to float weightlessly through the air. You watched as the moon peeked over the horizon stained and dripping in a thick currant color. 

“Dammit.”


	13. It's Over?, [Link x Reader]

“Maybe we can just disappear for a while, after this is all over?” Link turned his body in your direction, his arm propping up his head while his other was outstretched playing with your hair. The slight breeze of the summer was causing his dirty blond hair to drift in front of his eyes. A small giggle escaped your lips every time it happened.

“I’d like that.” You replied in a soft whisper, the words almost so low that you failed to recognize your own voice.

“I’ve got a place in Hateno, you know?” He scooted closer to you, closing the distance.

“I’ve been there plenty, Link.” You exhaled, closing your eyes slowly before opening them again. He truly was a sight to see. No, he wasn’t the absolute definition of a god, but you didn’t want that. He was perfect in his own way.

“Do you want a new adventure then? How about we travel through the Faron Region together?”

“I don’t mind where I am, as long as you’re there.” Leaning forward, you lightly kissed him, “but you already know that.”

It’s over; the fight is over. A dark red glow began to emit from the depths of Hyrule Castle, a deep blood darkness crept across the land. The sky turned from a clear blue to something evil, something sinister and disturbing in nature. The many guardians that willed themselves to Ganon’s power stopped in their tracks, giving those who were running for their lives time to escape. A sonic boom startled the ground causing it to shiver and shake. Large cracks appeared where they weren’t before and Death Mountain erupted.

You watched helplessly, unable to reverse this travesty that had ridden the world of those who you once called your friends. The Beasts fell from their perches in the sky, the water, the mountains, and the desert. Their bodies tumbled into nothingness, letting up brilliant clouds of dust and ash that seemed to burst into mushroom-like clouds above. They were all on there, nobody survived.

Link. He was the last hope for everyone and he ultimately failed. After the Champions passed and Ganon’s wrath obliterated most everyone living in Castle Town, Link disappeared too. He didn’t leave as much as a goodbye note, the last thing he told you was to “be safe.” If only he had listened to his own advice. It was easy to assume he was dead. Supposedly he had been locked away in the Shrine of Resurrection after Princess Zelda ordered it. Now the question was, where is Zelda? Last you heard, she was running to the castle to face Ganon on her own.

You stood with the Champions just outside of Mount Lanayru. Revali was complaining like he always did and Urbosa was too busy brushing him off to realize that Link and Zelda had returned. She looked sad, like the power had not yet come to her. Link crossed the space between you with an expression on his face that asked “are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Link. Nothing interesting happened while you were gone.” You quickly kissed him on the cheek, earning a loud groan from Revali.

The Champions spoke together, but you weren’t focused on them. You could only think about the inevitable fight with Ganon. Surely it would happen sometime soon. What if Link wasn’t ready? Suddenly, the ground began to violently shake and a loud roar sent shivers down your spine. Revali took to the sky, only to return to inform you all of the worst. Ganon was coming.

“Link, get to the Castle.” Someone instructed him, he nodded.

“Wait, Link please be safe.” You caught his arm, halting him in his tracks. “Come back in one piece, for me and for all of us.”

“I will.” His voice was gravely low, “Be safe.”

“Come on! You need to run!” You tugged at a young girl’s arm as she stumbled and tripped over her own two feet. She had separated from her parents and was frantically racing through the Castle Town outskirts screaming for them to come save her.

“I can’t!” She cried, big tears streaming down her face. She fell to her knees, face in hands, letting out the most disastrous wails of pain. Though, there was not a scratch on her.

“We’re going to find your parents. I promise. Sweetheart,” you knelt down beside her, placing a warm hand on her back as you ran it up and down, soothing her shaking body, “I promise we’re going to find them. You have to help me out here. I’m going to get you to safety, then I’ll find them. Alright?”

She nodded, wiping a crocodile tear from her face and running her arm across her nose.

Her parents weren’t dead. In fact, they were quite the opposite. Other knights and swordsmen had already vacated the area and they were held up in a nearby pain, waiting on further instruction. Hopefully, it would be easy to transport them to Hateno Village where they could find refuge.

You traveled with them hoping to find one of your only living friends, Purah, in her tiny technology lab up on the winding hill. Surely she was there. The trip didn’t last as long as planned, even with the few creatures and guardians that blocked your path. You, along with a small group of knights, were able to get everyone there in one piece.

“Purah.” You pushed the doors of the lab open to find her leaning over a table, one hand rubbing the bridge of her nose, the other grasping onto a small vile filled with a murky elixir. Her head jerked in your direction, her eyes immediately welling up with water that was dangerously close to spilling over. She dropped the vile, allowing it to clink onto the floor and empty its contents.

“[Name],” She breathed heavily, crossing the room to your side, “I thought you were dead.” Purah’s arms embraced you, her head finding the crook of your neck.

“No, I promise it won’t hurt you!” Purah was definitely getting up there in age. She was no longer the spunky young woman she used to be. Lighting the blue torches was now your job, and you made sure to do it every day before she woke. Her hair had remained the same snow white and her eyes never lost their spark. Small things changed, be it the way she held her back when she stood, how she sometimes struggled to get up the steps to her room, or how you had to carry the groceries from the village to the lab.

Now she had some “super amazing way to reverse aging” that she wanted you to be the guinea pig for. Wonderful. You were usually okay with her testing things on you, but this seemed a little extreme. Ultimately, she wanted you to do it so she could make sure it was safe for her.

“What if I age until I’m a baby? How will I do anything then?” You threw your hands up and then hastily placed them on your hips.

“You won’t!” She all but yelled, “At least, I don’t think you will…” she added quietly at the end.

“You’re going to kill me one day, you know that?”

She laughed and began to tap her feet like she always did when she was excited. A pair of goggles was placed in your hands and she backed up a safe distance from you.

“Hey! Wait! I didn’t agree yet!”

“You accepted the goggles! That’s an ‘okay.’” She motioned for Symin as he booted up the rune.

Blue rays burst from the stone, encasing your body causing energy to surge through your veins. You felt lively, almost young. Purah watched as the rays probed at your skin, twisting and twirling around your arms and legs.

“Okay… stop!” Symin stopped the rune, closing it out. “How do you feel sweetie?” Her feet carried her forward quickly, her eyes wide with anticipation.

The world was spinning, everything was mingling and melting together. An intense fever was heating up your body causing a line of sweat to protrude from your forehead. You felt tired, extremely tired. Purah took notice and immediately reached out to catch your falling figure. She yelled for something, but you couldn’t hear her. The last thing you remembered was Symin carrying you up to your room.

“Symin! Come look at them!” Purah went racing from your room. The door slammed causing you to jolt awake. The light was blinding, forcing you to cover your face with your hands. … your hands? You pulled them away from your face in utter shock. They were no longer calloused from the many experiments and occasional fight. Your nails had grown out considerably from what they were the day before and your fingers had no lines or wrinkles on them. Had her rune seriously worked? Had it not killed you?

“Well, look at you! Who’s this stunning young person in [Name]’s room?” Symin let out a billowing laugh as he followed Purah through the doorway.

In the days following, Purah tested the machine on herself. She exposed herself to 20 seconds of the rays while you had only experienced 15 seconds. After four days, you had aged back to your late teens, early twenties. This was about the time of the Calamity. Purah was about 10 years behind you.

By the fifth day you had stopped aging. By the sixth, it was definite that you weren’t going to reverse anymore. Purah, on the other hand, was currently in the physical state of a 6 year old. While incredibly funny, you preferred Purah to be older than you, and this definitely wasn’t.

“Why did you get to be this age, while I’m a freaking child?” Purah whined, sitting across the table from you. You were currently sewing her a new outfit, as she had undergrown her old ones.

“Maybe you have bad luck?” you laughed, tying off the last string and cutting off the excess. You held it in front of her face, allowing the fluffy skirt to bounce. “Cute, right?”

“Adorable, but [Name]! Where did I go wrong?” She leaned forward and grabbed the outfit.

“You exposed yourself to 20 seconds, I only got 15. Maybe that’s your problem?” As if a light went off in her head, she groaned and slammed her head onto the table.

“Whoa there, kid.”

Purah was still a child and now she refused to leave the building. Apparently she was worried that somebody would see her. You had continued working with her, fixing up a few things around the lab. You had befriended a few of the younger locals. Surprisingly, they did not recognize you from before. It was nice to get out of the lab from time to time, especially when you had people to hang out with.

You were running a few errands for Purah. She needed some grocery items and a couple yards of cloth for a new outfit. As you traveled, some of the villagers greeted you, some called for your patronage, and others just idly watched you move down the street. You passed the bridge to Link’s old house. An ache resonated in your heart as the clashing of steel and rock echoed through the air. The town’s people had voted to have it torn down recently, and even your vote couldn’t save it.

Arriving back with full arms, you noticed the blue light was rekindled out front and the door was slightly cracked. Maybe Symin finally coordinated himself enough to light it, or maybe Purah worked up the courage to leave the lab. Brushing it off, you leaned into the door and pushed it open with your shoulder. The small crate that you carried everything in was practically overflowing with fresh fruits, grains, and the finest meats that merchants could offer.

“Purah! Symin! I noticed ya’ll got the flame lit. Pretty good day to do it since it’s not raining.” Smiling, you brought your body fully into the lab. Focusing on your surroundings, you noticed a poorly dressed boy standing with his back to you. His dirty blond hair was pulled into a small pony tail that tickled his neck. He stood tall like a proud Champion, his shoulders squared and his head nodding as Purah spoke. The moment he heard you enter, he quickly turned on high alert. His maya blue eyes found yours. It was him. It was-

“Link?”


	14. Frostbite, [Link x Reader]

“Come on, Link! Gesane asked us to go kill that Frost Talus in Coldsnap Hollow. Then we have to head to ” You tugged on Link’s sleeve as he finished pulling his Snowquill Tunic over his chest. A soft smile was growing on his face along with a small hint of blush appearing on his nose. He swiftly slipped his gloves on and positioned his weapon stash on his back.

“You’ve never taken on a Talus before, [Name]. So stay behind me okay?” He held your arms firmly, his gaze full of concern for your well-being.

“I will. Promise!” You grinned, nodding your head. Leaning forward, he pressed a warm kiss to your forehead, his lips lingering for a moment before pulling away.

It was obvious that he was worried about the quest. It was true that you had never taken on a Talus before, at least not a giant one. How hard could it be? The smaller ones were fairly simple to take out, but that can mostly be accredited to the Sheikah Slate. You weren’t a trained fighter like Link, he had taught you most everything you knew and took great pride in how far you had come. A few months ago you couldn’t even knock out a Bokoblin, and here you were heading out to take on a Frost Talus. Just the other day you had defeated a full nest of Lizalfos, and there were nearly 8 of them!

You had been traveling with Link ever since he saved you in the Faron Region from a stupid Lynel that wouldn’t leave you alone. Well… maybe it was kind of your fault. Like an angel from heaven, he swooped in and slayed it with no problem at all; even gave you the shield. He offered to escort you back to your home, thinking you lived nearby, and was surprised to hear that you didn’t have one. Surely feeling some sort of pity for you, he offered to let you travel with him.

He didn’t talk much at first, just a quick “yeah” or “no” here and there. On the rare occasion that he would say an entire sentence, you would completely soak up the moment. Overtime, he grew more and more comfortable around you. Eventually, you could carry on fully conversations.

Supposedly he was the Hylian Champion that had only been discussed in stories. At first, you couldn’t believe it but once you met Impa, Purah, and Robbie, it was obvious he was the real deal. A couple months later he expressed his growing feelings toward you and a few weeks after that you were an inseparable pair. He was the sweetest and always took care of you. You couldn’t have asked for anything more.

“I don’t recall the mountains being this cold.” You joked, pulling your scarf tighter around your neck as the gusting wind whipped down from the mountain peaks. Your snow boots became stiffer and stiffer in the white blanket that coated the ground. The further up you went, the more snow there was. Link hummed in agreement, his head constantly surveying from side to side. When traveling, he always stayed on high alert.

“We’re here.” Link held his hand out to stop you in your tracks, he lightly gripped onto the buttons covering your stomach. One of his hands raised to point out a large, almost glowing, rock formation buried in the snow. “That’s it.”

“That’s it? It looks like a huge block of ice… Can we melt it?”

He huffed in amusement, a small cloud of white exhaling from his nose. “No,” he knelt down and motioned to the odd colored stone attached to its back. “We shoot that with arrows.”

“I’m not good at aiming though, you know that.”

“It’ll be good target practice, just remember to stay behind me, okay?”

“What if I accidentally shoot you?”

“You won’t.” he smiled and took out a few arrows, handing them to you.

“Want to bet on that?”

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, then grabbed your hand and squeezed it lightly. His eyes changed from his usual loving stare to one of determination and seriousness. This usually happened when you fought anything that could potentially cause you harm. He ducked down and started off in the direction of the boulder. You remained in the back, staying a good 20 feet behind him. Watching in awe, you were shocked to see the thing begin to move and shake. The ground rumbled and small stones fell from the cave above.

In front of you, the boulder stood up and immediately moved toward you and Link. He withdrew his bow, aimed it at the black colored rock, and let a shower of arrows rain down upon it. It shuttered for a moment, then fell. Link used this time to get in as many shots as possible, causing it more and more damage. You fired a few too, hitting it on the spot twice before missing.

The Frost Talus hurled stones in Link’s direction that he dodged with great ease. The Talus must have grown bored with this game of cat and mouse, because it turned to face you and started advancing quickly. Your hands grew sweaty, your eyes widened, and your heart rate doubled. From a distance this thing wasn’t that intimidating, but when it was about to crush you it was absolutely terrifying. Your knees locked and all you could think of was the feeling of dread that overcame you when you came into contact with that Lynel. Link shouted, but it couldn’t get you to move. The boulder turned to its side, suddenly growing a new appendage, and sent it propelling toward your body.

Suddenly, everything went black.

You woke to the feeling of cool water dripping down your forehead onto your cheek. A smooth hand was pressed into yours, another was gently tapping a cloth to your face. The world was blurry, it was almost as if your eyes had been coated with a layer of frosted glass. Everything was obscured. A burst of color appeared and you could barely make out the features of Link’s face mixed into them. A blazing fire was warming your side, you must be close to it. Things slowly became clear and Link leaned back taking a deep calming breath. Your eyelids fluttered, then closed and opened trying to push the blur away.

“W-“ you let out a violent cough, your throat was dry. Link reached for a small bowl that had been filled with water, lifting it to your lips and tipping it slightly so the cool liquid could rehydrate your mouth.

“What-“ you breathed, “what happened?”

“You took a pretty harsh hit.” He explained, positioning his hand under your body to help you prop up. “Don’t worry, the Frost Talus is gone.”

You had been hurt while fighting the Talus?

“I didn’t help.” Was all you said, your voice lowering and your gaze anywhere but on Link.

“You did help.” He reassured you, using his free hand to tenderly bring your vision back to him.

“I locked up… I’m such an idiot! Why’d I have to do that?” You bit back tears that were threatening to spill over. Why had you seized like that? You had been working for so long with Link to get over this stupid fear. All you did was show him that none of his efforts were doing any good.

Eyes widening, he promptly pulled you into his chest with one arm wrapped around your shoulders and the other cradling your head. His heart was beating fast, in contrast his breathing was deep and paced. His hand rubbed up and down, soothing your racing mind. Link had never been a man of many words, he tended to say what he needed to and express what he couldn’t with actions.

“I’m sorry…” you breathed into his chest. Your hand had fisted his shirt into a ball, grasping onto him tightly as if he was the only thing keeping you planted on the ground.

Link hushed you, his fingers running through your hair to smooth it down. He planted light kisses on the side of your head, doing his best to keep you from turning into a sobbing mess.

“Don’t be.”

“-but y- you worked for so long to teach me and here I am failing!”

“[Name], we don’t start out at the top. You’re still learning.”

“I just want to fight well, I just want you to be proud of what I can achieve.”

“I am.” He whispered, keeping his voice quiet. “I’m very proud of you, for all you’ve done and how far you’ve come. I’m just glad you’re okay. I can train you all day long, but I can’t lose you.”

“Were you that worried?”

“It’s not everyday somebody can take a hit like that and come out with little to no injuries. You’re a little miracle, you know that?”

“A little miracle?”

“My little miracle.”


	15. Home, [Link x Reader]

After the smoke had cleared and the Calamity was defeated, the survivors were left with nothing but a mess on their hands. The guardians had shut down for the time being, the monsters had retreated to their clans, the remaining Yiga had disappeared into the shadows, and the citizens were feeling the aftereffects of the battle. Large craters littered Hyrule Field that would eventually turn to hills as if nothing had ever happened there.

“Hey.” You approached a small oasis where Link was sat, staring straight into the water. The final battle had definitely exhausted him. He turned to you, a soft smile appearing on his lips as he moved over to make room for you.

“Holding up well?”

He nodded.

A weight landed on your shoulder, peering down you noticed it was his head. The blonde tuft of hair swayed as a light breeze passed through the canyon walls. Gently, you wrapped an arm around his back and squeezed him closer to you. A sense of relief washed over the two of you as you sank into one another. It was over. His shoulders rose as he inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttered shut.

“Oh, there you are.” A voice chimed from behind. It was Zelda. Her footsteps carried softly toward you and came to a stop.

You were put in charge of the rebuilding of Castle Town, as well as finding people to repopulate the area. With a small crew of men, the first shops were rebuilt. Although they were not up to par with what they once were, it was only the start. The castle was repaired slowly with Zelda at the head of construction. Link was becoming a jack-of-all-trades. He assisted mostly in the castle with Zelda, but he also helped with Castle Town. When he had any free time, he was traveling with a small group of men to relinquish the land of the remaining monsters.

Teba of Rito Village, Riju of Gerudo, Yunobo of Goron City, and Sidon of Zora’s Domain were put in charge of taking care of their regions. Thus far, everything was going successfully. The Divine Beasts were transferred to their successors and were definitely taking some time to learn the controls. Purah was currently in Zora’s Domain, teaching Sidon the controls. Once finished there she is to report to Goron City, hopefully by then the temperature will have dropped.

“The door’s jammed.” You groaned, slamming your arm against it hoping that maybe it would swing open. Link watched, arms crossed over his chest, bags at his feet, a smirk on his face. Turning to face him you raised an eyebrow. He uncrossed his arms and motioned as if asking “do you want help?”

“I can do this without you.” You said in an exasperated tone. The house had simply resettled since the last time you had visited. Bolson and Karson had obviously not listened to your instructions when you asked them to keep the hinges working. They’d get an earful the next time you saw them.

“I just need…” another slam to the door, “a little bit…” a soft crack resonated from the door, “ugh!” Wiping the sweat from your brow you threw your arms up in an irritated fashion. Letting them flop down next to your sides, you groaned loudly and drew your hands together. Eyeing Link from the corner of your eye, you now noticed his head tilted slightly upward, the smirk much larger and more apparent.

“Get over here and open it.”

With a swift kick to the hinge, the door flew open to reveal your home. He returned to the bags, sweeping them into his arms before motioning for you to enter first. Everything was covered in dust. The display cases were empty, the Champion’s weapons now on his person. You wandered around the open room, opening the windows to allow air to flow through the space. While this was not what you had expected to come home to, it was home and that was all that mattered in the end.

This was the place where you spent many nights with your partner, dreaming of the future when peace had been brought to the land. This was where you learned to cook, to swim, to do all the adventurous things that had once been foreign concepts. The small pond below was how you recalled, filled with lily pads, fish, and a hoard of fireflies.

Smiling, you brushed off the photos revealing memories of the past that did not include you. He was fond of the Champion’s photo, but insisted that was not his favorite. He preferred the ones stored on the Sheikah Slate, the ones of the two of you.


	16. Champion-esque, [Revali x Reader]

The bright morning sun rose from the eastern sky casting shadows of gold and dandelion across Hyrule. The Champions were resting in a small camp crafted from tarps and old blankets. A small fire that was once ablaze is now ash and glowing embers with a light coat of dew hushing its heat. The searing midday sun beat down upon your heads almost to the point of catching fire.

The Hebra Mountains were strikingly cold, and yet you were blazing. The Rito clothing you had obtained while in the village only made you into a steamer. Hopefully, night would come soon. The sun slowly set over the mountainside, painting hues of blue and purple into the freshly fallen snow. Your once visible footsteps had long been covered and your tracks were untraceable. The Champions were set up near a fire, all wrapped in layers of blankets. You had provided them with spicy elixirs, specifically Urbosa and Mipha, who had trouble withstanding the cold. Though, by ensuring their conformability, you had failed to supply yourself with anything. Not wanting to complain, you kept your mouth shut. Luckily, you were staying in a somewhat caved in area that provided protection from the violent winds. 

You weren’t a Champion, nor did you ask to be. The Princess had requested you to tag along to search for shrines. Actually, King Rhoam had ordered it, but you wouldn’t tell her that. It’s not that you didn’t like getting out of Castle Town to explore the vast land of Hyrule, you just knew when you returned a pile of work would have accumulated and you would have to deal with a very displeased King. He was the one who told you to go! Zelda seemed oblivious to this, but she had bigger things on her mind. Every time she went anywhere outside of the castle walls, she nagged you consistently until you caved. From a very young age, you were looking after the girl as she grew. King Rhoam assigned you as her assistant and insisted you never break the boundaries of being only that. He once threatened to demote you due to your encouragement of Zelda’s studies. She, as a result, became furious with her father. Zelda eventually thought of you as her best friend, somebody she could tell everything, and you thought of her as the same. 

When the Champions were chosen, you and Link were to accompany Zelda to visit and get aquatinted with the new members. Everyone was more than you could have asked for. They were all dedicated individuals who would put their lives on the line for the greater good. Urbosa had a soft spot for Zelda, Mipha acted as the mediator, Daruk had a heart of gold, and Revali, he was something special. Initially, the two of you clashed, mostly because he didn’t see a reason for your presence. He wore his feelings on his sleeve. You chose to ignore his comments, which only lit the fire beneath him. It wasn’t until he recognized your role as a guiding spirit, but also a calm voice when the pressure of it all became too much. He was astonished at how easily you could bring a once sobbing princess back to her optimistic self. He would never admit it though. It was obvious how important you were to the team and, somehow, you always had a radiant smile or pleasant look sewn into your features. 

“Hey,” Urbosa appeared behind you. You had been sitting with the other Champions around a fire. “I can’t get through to her.” 

You didn’t reply, only rose from your spot and headed over to where she sat. It didn’t take long before she was following you back to the group, completely fine as if nothing had happened.

“Well,” Zelda brushed herself off and sat down on the ground. “I apologize for that. Anyway, we should all get some rest.” “Tomorrow we will-” Zelda trailed off, trying to jog her memory. Her eyebrows drew together and her lips pushed hard against one another.

“Continue toward the Hebra North Crest.” You finished for her. She sighed of relief and nodded in agreement.

“Yes! Absolutely, we will. Well, see you all tomorrow.” Zelda promptly wrapped herself in a blanket and moved away from the group to give herself some privacy. 

The rest of the Champions retired to different spots around the cave. Knowing you had absolutely no chance of sleep while your fingers and toes were freezing off, you volunteered to keep watch until somebody else woke and replaced you. 

The night was lonely. Off in the distance you could hear the faint cry of wolves, in another direction the sound of bokoblins dancing and howling echoed. You sat at the mouth of the cave, your knees pulled up to your chest with your arms securing them in place. Each breath left a mess of swirling fog hanging in the air until it dispersed and disappeared forever. An hour went by with no movement from outside or inside the cave. Not until you felt two wings wrap firmly around your entire body and a yellow beak rested on your shoulder. 

“Revali,” you scolded, turning quickly to check on the others. They were soundly sleeping. “- not here. You know that.” Attempting to remove him was futile.

“Why did you give away all your elixirs?” He questioned, ignoring your concerns.

“Come on, they could wake up any minute! You know they can’t see us.”

“Maybe you wanted to make sure Mipha and Urbosa were comfortable? Or have you become careless when it comes to your own safety?” He continued to have a one-sided conversation aloud.

You wiggled your shoulders, twisted your body, even kicked your feet, but nothing worked. He had a lock around you and you weren’t getting out. The soft sound of the other Champions rustling in their sleep could be heard behind you. Though, if they were you wake, you suppose they couldn’t really see you. Revali was completely encasing you with his wings. It did warm you and felt quite nice after taking a beating from the cold during the day. “They needed it more than I do.” You sighed, opting to give up. Your body sank into his.

“So you were being careless.” He stated, pulling you closer to him. “You must be more of a ditz than I originally thought.”

“You and I both know they are far more important than I am, their safety comes first.”

“At least you’re pretty.”

“Shut up.” You groaned. “I just want to get back to the Castle.”

“Why is that? As far as I’m aware, you are going to be welcomed with work.” He closed his eyes and listened to the eerie silence that fell over the mountains. The snowflakes seemed to chime like bells in a church choir. The faint sound of monsters had subsided and was replaced with a sense of peace. Everything was, for once, calm. With the Calamity on the rise, and new creatures popping up every day, a moment of tranquility was sparse. You should relish the time you have like this, especially with the one you hold close to your heart.

“Okay, I want to get back to Rito Village. It’s freezing up here.”

“Which brings us back to our original conversation.” He let out a breathy sigh, “I would appreciate it if you watched out for yourself from time to time.”

“I do.”

“-not. The Princess seems to take priority over your health. While I do agree, her role is a very important one, yours is too and you need to recognize that.”

“I’m only here to keep her safe and calm so she can continue with her rituals. It’s not like I know anything about these shrines or the Divine Beasts.”

“You’re far too self-deprecating, dear. I’ve noticed you get that way at night, perhaps you need to get more sleep. What was it…” he lifted his head from your shoulder. “Eight hours a night? From what I’ve observed, you barely get three.”

“You’ve been watching me? Stalker much?”

“Any caring lover, which I am, only wishes the best for their loved ones. You’re nearly the worst fighter on the team and yet you always volunteer to keep watch at night? That’s absurd.”

“I just-“your voice caught in your throat as your face grew hot. “I just want to help.” Every time you traveled with the Champions, an aching feeling filled your heart. You so badly wanted to help and fight like them. Link was an amazing swordsman, Daruk was godly strong, Revali was the best of the best, Mipha could heal people, and Urbosa could control lighting for god’s sake! Even Zelda, she had a power locked inside of her that would help seal the darkness away. She had the most important role. You were merely a burden traveling with them. At times you couldn’t quite keep up and fell behind, they would have to wait on you. Revali would apologize for not offering to carry you, seeing as the two of you had wanted to stay a secret. Sometimes you could tell your presence wasn’t welcome among the Champions, and other times you felt right at home.

“You are helping.”

“I’m not though! I’m useless.” Turning in his arms you pressed your face against his chest and held tightly onto his body. “I’m just sick of not being important.”

His body tensed considerably. You two had been together for a while now and he had never seen you like this. Comforting others wasn’t exactly his forte. All he knew to do was hold you and that is exactly what he did. He let you cry until there were no tears left, even if it did leave water stains down the front of his undershirt. Every now and again he would whisper words of encouragement or would tell you all the ways and reasons he loved you. Eventually, the both of you fell asleep to the sounds of whipping winds and the crackling fire.


	17. In the Wind, [Revali x Reader]

“That doesn’t make sense.” Revali pointed accusingly at you while attempting to keep a straight face. Though he was the master of poker faces, he never seemed to be able to keep up his act around you.

“No! It’s actually really easy. You see…“ you stopped and rolled your eyes upon seeing a smirk growing on his face. “Hylia,” you groaned, “I really hate you sometimes.”

Revali was perched upon the landing that they named in his honor. A cold expression was plastered to his face as he rolled a small necklace around in his wing. The silver used to craft it had rusted and was still dirtied from the incident that caused it to become his. He couldn’t bring himself to wash the last remanence of you from it. By now, he wasn’t sure he could even get it off if he wanted to. Mipha had suggested seeking out one of the sacred springs that Zelda had visited, to use the water there. He had turned down each idea, stating that none was good enough for your memory. By the time he determined that he would take it to a spring near your home town, it was far too late. 

It had been nearly a year since your passing and he still resented himself for not preventing it. Questions consumed his mind at all hours of the day and deep into the night. What if they never met me? What if I had gotten there sooner? It was always what if. He knew too well that there was no possible way to bring you back. Endless hours of praying and hoping seemed futile. Frustration overcame him, and while he pleaded with a higher power, he came to the realization that it just wasn’t feasible. So he allowed this depressive state to engulf his every being. He allowed the Calamity to win.

“Quit being a baby.” At times he could hear you scolding him for his sudden cold shoulder. He had gone from being the boastful prude to a more reserved individual in the matter of a few days. How could something like this take down even the greatest? Maybe this was Ganon’s plan all along. Slowly take away things that meant the world from each Champion. So far it seemed he had taken three from the world, but hurt nearly five in doing so. Who was next?

“No, no… hey!” You grabbed at his arm and tugged it away from the main control unit. His brow raised along with the corner of his mouth. He was doing this on purpose. The ground shook as Vah Medoh jerked and jolted, sending you and Revali stumbling over one another.

“What? Is my handling of Vah Medoh not sufficient for you?”

“You’re being too rough.” You positioned his arm at his side and motioned for him to follow you as you strolled to the wall of the beast. Gently laying a hand on its interior, you turned back to your lover who simply looked dumbfounded.

“Too rough? Darling, this thing is made of solid metal. I think it can handle it.”

“Hey! It can still be sensitive, you know? There’s a soul in here, and I’m not talking about ours. You’re meant to be friends, not enemies. Vah Medoh will respond to a caring hand.” Your finger traced the glowing blue lines that led toward the viewing platform. The beast let out a howl then lightly returned to a safe elevation and continued on through the skies.

The metal slipped through his fingers, falling onto the deck with a small clink. He had dropped it while lost in memories. His gaze found that of Medoh’s as it coasted through the nighttime sky, looking hauntingly beautiful among the stars. Were there two souls up there? He thought. Had you ever truly moved on or were you holding out, waiting aboard the flight for the captain to return?

Revali hadn’t been up on Medoh as much lately. Finding it to only depress him further as he could only recall fond memories of you and your interactions with the beast. When training or running drills he’d often stop as an apparition would distract him, causing him to lose focus. You were everywhere up there. You were- you are up there. Maybe he’d give it another go.


	18. Celebrations, [Revali x Reader]

As the temperatures dropped throughout Hyrule, every town, every village, and every settlement was preparing for the celebration of the unification of sky and land. The hero had brought the two together long ago, far before the land you currently knew was around. According to legend, the ground was once a place where monsters roamed. The surviving hylians lived in the sky and flew around on large birds called Loftwings.

Every year in the colder months, the land of Hyrule came together to celebrate this great feat. Decorations adorned every household, large feasts were made, and families traveled to see one another. Gifts, while not as common, were starting to become a tradition carried from year to year.

“Hang this up.” You instructed your grumpy rito as he huffed. You had been decorating his home for the past hour, trying to pick out the best colors to match his décor. Begrudgingly, he hooked a strand of Persian blue ornaments on the highest rafter of his home. They strung loosely over his hammock, connecting on all the supporting beams. You had decided to go with blue and white ornaments with green sprays throughout. They nicely complimented his own color palette and brightened up the room quite a bit.

“I don’t see why any of this is necessary.” He commented, obviously irritated with all the change.

You grinned, taking an ornament and attaching it to a spray of garland that wrapped tightly around his entrance. Small pieces of holly were tucked into the greenery, picked from a few of the trees in the Hebra mountains. “You have to get into the holiday spirit.”

“What’s a holiday when it’s not celebrating,” he plucked an ornament from your fingers, moving to hang it above your head, “me.”

“A real holiday.”

He let out an exasperated puff.

“C’mon, Revali. It’s fun! Look at how cute your house looks now.” You nudged at his shoulder as he finally took a moment to observe the newly decorated room. It was kind of nice, but he wouldn’t let you know that.

“It’s adequate.” He clicked his tongue as he admired his reflection in one of the glass orbs.

“Adequate? I think it’s the best in town.” You smiled sweetly, crossing the room to be at his side. He let out another huff as you wrapped your arms around his midsection and buried your face into his feathers. “Just like you.”

“You do know I love praise.” He chuckled whilst accepting your embrace.

“That’s good.” You hummed, leaning into his touch. “Because in two days we’re invited to the castle for a celebration.”

“The occasion?” He inquired.

“Well, it is the holiday meant to celebrate the hero…” He pulled away, his eyes dull as he mentally groaned.

“You want me to take a day of my time to celebrate him?”

“Two days.” You corrected.

“Two days? Two entire days that all of Hyrule will swoon over that so called ‘hero?’” A bitter laugh escaped him as he rolled his eyes. “I refuse to attend.”

“Don’t be a pouty baby.” His arms were crossed over his chest like that of a child’s when they were having a temper tantrum, “It’s not a good look on you. Plus, think of it this way.” You strolled over, reaching out only to have him pull away. “We’re going to celebrate all of you. Afterall, you are the chosen Champions. Link will just be a focal point.”

“Can we not just stay here?”

“You’re seriously going to make me tell the princess we’re skipping?”

“You wouldn’t have to tell her.” He tugged you close again, changing his demeanor quickly. His beak tucked itself in the crook of your neck, nuzzling into your shoulder. “We could send someone in our honor. I’m sure another warrior wouldn’t mind.”

Two days later you were all gathered in the throne room of the castle, the Champions standing in the center with the onlookers hugging the wall. Your gaze met the disgruntled Revali’s as he scanned the room, looking for you. He mouthed something but given that he wasn’t the best at articulating his words it only came across as a jumbled mess. You raised an inquisitive eyebrow, shaking your head and mouthing “what?” He brushed it off, returning his attention to King Rhoam who was making a speech about how honored he was to have the Champions together for this celebration.

“That was quite possibly the most boring twenty minutes of my life.” Revali whispered to you as you sauntered down the red-carpeted hallways of the castle. The festivities had died down for the night and most everyone had either gone off to bed or were attending gatherings out in Castle Town. The two of you had decided to stay back.

“It wasn’t that bad.” He eyed you, “okay it was pretty bad. Get used to it bird boy, your life is going to be filled with more ceremonies like that.”

“I don’t think I can handle another.”

“Now you know how I feel when you rant.”

Offended, he placed a dramatic hand over his heart. “I beg your pardon?”

“Then beg.”

“Stubborn as always,” he laced his arm through yours once more as you headed for your shared room, “I’m just not sure why I keep you around.”

“Because you love me.”

“That I do.” He leaned his head on yours, a soft smile spreading on his face. “That I do.”


	19. Interest Level: 0, [Revali x Reader]

Eloquence seemed to trickle from his lips like cool crisp water running through the smooth pebbles of a remote forest stream. You sighed, deciding to relinquish yourself to the torment of the bright lively party that went on around the town. Every word that dropped from his mouth was seemingly filled with sincerity. The way his eyes flickered around in various directions, the way he never quite leaned into the conversation, or the way his arms remained crossed over his puffed chest signaled to you that none of this was sincere in the slightest.

Rather than submit your time to this “festival,” you opted to slink away in the passing moments of boisterous laughter to make your way back to the safety and comfort of your home. Home, the place you could be when you didn’t want to see or hear another living being. It was truly where the heart is.

“Hey.” An extended arm caught you in your retreat. “No.” It was a simple command coming from your father and you knew exactly what he meant. You weren’t leaving the festival.

He had insisted that you, your brother, sister, and mother all attend this festival to honor the Champions as they made their way around Hyrule to receive everyone’s upmost praise for what they’ve yet to do. It was all overrated if anyone asked you, but no one did.

“Don’t you want the shop set up for tomorrow?” You figured it was worth a try. Physical labor was better than standing around wanting to pick your eyes out. “I can go home and get everything ready! Then when the festival is over you all can just go to bed.” A large smile crossed your face.

He watched you for a moment, outwardly caught off guard by your request since you weren’t the one to offer to do anything. A pondering second later, he agreed. “Fine, but if you finish early come back.”

“Oh, you know I will!” An elated laugh escaped your lips before you shook your head, opting to keep it together so your father wouldn’t have any reason to revoke his side to the agreement.

Not a second sooner, you were off, rushing happily back to your home that was merely yards away. While you wouldn’t be out of the festival’s grasp, you would be able to potentially block it all out. The wooden door slammed behind you as you leaned against it with a relieved huff. Finally.

The sounds of the festivities soon died down as people dispersed into smaller groups to chat individually among the Champions and princess, who was rarely seen around Hyrule without a large entourage of heavily armored men surrounding her. It was a nice gesture for them to come, but none of it mattered to you. The so called “Calamity” hadn’t shown its ugly face near Hateno even though they had been going on and on about it for a few years now. A few older fellows attributed it to some sort of “government conspiracy” and insisted the King had made it up to keep everyone at bay. While you weren’t thrilled with the Champions, you weren’t that crazy.

Slowly but surely, the shop was cleaned and prepped for the busy market day to come. The merchandise sat neatly on the shelves that lined the creaky wooden walls. The money from today’s hours was safely packed away in the chest father kept beneath the floorboards. Everyone’s bed was nicely made with the pillows fluffed perfectly for when they returned home. Everything was done and you could finally relax.

That is, if your younger brother hadn’t burst inside calling your name.

“What?” You peered over the side of the sleeping loft where you had just fallen onto the bed to rest your aching feet. “Grant, I’m tired. Can this wait ‘til tomorrow?”

“Not exactly…” his voice trailed off as he climbed the steps. He kept his tone low as if he was holding a secret that absolutely nobody could hear. “Iris is missing.”

Your heart dropped. “You’re sure she isn’t with the other kids?” Now, with renewed energy, you hopped to your feet and began tugging on your worn shoes. The soles were falling out, the sides needed to be stitched, and the laces were made from rope that came with a tied stack of wheat. They weren’t much, but they worked.

He hastily shook his head back and forth, “She said she was going to grab some flowers from Marblod Plain.”

“You let her go there alone?”

He sulked, an obvious expression of guilt lacing his features. From his glossy eyes to his trembling lip, you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “It’s my fault.” He whispered, casting his gaze to the floor.

“What is?”

“I told her to go.”

“Okay, look.” You slung your father’s sword over your shoulder and adjusted his metal shield to your arm. “I’m going to go look for her. I’m going to find her, and then we’re going to have a talk about sending your sister on wild goose chases.”

“Should I tell dad?” Immediately, your focus turned to the window where you could see your father becoming flustered as the Goron Champion, Daruk, flirted casually with your mother. He rubbed the back of his neck, an ecstatic smile never leaving his face. He was a people pleaser.

“No. Either wait here,” You pointed to the bed, “or go outside and wait by mom and dad.”

“I’ll go outside.”

Outside, the noise of the celebration moved forward as if nothing was wrong. Mipha strolled through the town center with a younger man by her side, ignoring the looks they received from a young knight. Link gave a lot of his attention to Zelda who was speaking to one of the elders about the energy source to the north. Revali was patrolling around, not paying a lick of attention to the young group of girls hot on his feathers. Urbosa was valiantly telling of her meetings with the Yiga Clan, actively reenacting a few of her encounters for the group of children before her.

“Don’t tell them, it’ll ruin their night.” Grant nodded and picked at something under his fingernails. He swallowed hard, trying his best to hold back the tears that welled in his eyes. You knelt down and gently tipped his head up to look you in the eyes. “It’s okay. Iris will be fine. Don’t worry too much.” With a soft kiss pressed to his forehead, he perked up. “Go keep mom and dad safe while I’m gone, okay?”

“Okay!” He sniffled, wiping his nose and forcing you into a snotty hug. “I will!” He scurried off back to your parents before turning and slyly giving you a thumbs up with his highest conviction.

With Grant taken care of, you looked to the west where the rolling plains lied. A new structure had appeared there recently whatever it was had to have something to do with Iris’s disappearance. Trekking the miles over was difficult and a five-year-old wouldn’t have been able to go this far alone. At least, not Iris. She was a laid-back kid, scared of absolutely anything and everything that moved. Butterflies, grass, even sometimes her own shadow spooked the living daylights out of the kid. There was no way she went there on her own accord. 

The moon was suspended high in the sky by the time you made it to the strange building. Odd-looking creatures were jumping up and down on the third story up, shaking the entire thing. How it wasn’t falling to pieces was beyond you. You could see their own weapons perched on their hips, swinging rapidly with each jump.

The night would be your friend in this instance, providing an ample cover as you inched your way up to the first level where your first foe was lying on it’s back, fast asleep.

Revali didn’t particularly enjoy taking part in the festivities that came with being a Champion. Though, he did enjoy showing off for a few minutes before becoming disenchanted by the crowding fans and young girls that seemed to think they had a shot with the Rito warrior. After he finished telling of the Village from where he came, he grew bored of the situation and decided strolling through the town at a heightened pace would be better suited for his tiring attention.

He spotted them. A girl who was evidently a year or two younger than he kneeled with her back to him, speaking in hushed tones to a child who looked worried sick. He wouldn’t have taken notice to her if she hadn’t had a sufficiently sized sword strapped to her back and a shield to boot strapped to her arm. Something was up, and Revali wished to be in the know. The girl wished the child farewell and took off over the small bridge leading to another home but didn’t stop there. Instead, she continued onward to the west hiking through the grassy lands of Necluda towards Faron.

She wasn’t packed for a long journey, so he could rule her out as being a traveler. There was no way she’d survive without any food. There was no conclusive rhyme or reason as to her departure from Hateno into the wild. That was, until he saw where she was headed.

Perched upon the cliff-side, Revali observed as the girl crouched down in the grass that provided descent cover. She slinked up the steps of the outpost. He prepared himself to become her knight in shining armor; he expected a true fairytale moment as he positioned himself to swoop in and safe the damsel in distress. What he hadn’t expected was her to wield the old sword with such agility, such grace, that the first foe was cut down in seconds. He watched in awe as she moved quietly up the steps to take on the two that were formulating their master plan for her arrival. She disarmed them even faster.

In no time, the outpost was clear of any danger and the girl was sitting at the top with another crying child in her arms. She caressed the girl’s hair, pressing relieved kisses to the top of her head as the child’s wails filled the air.

“Shh.” You held Iris who was a mess. Her nose hadn’t stopped running since you found her, her eyes were puffy and red, and her fingernails were nothing but nubs from where she had been biting. “You can’t go running off like that.”

“I… I k..know…” She wept, soft hick-ups escaping her parted lips as she tried to garner the strength for a smile. “I just…just wanted…”

“This?” An unfamiliar voice had you on guard, quickly rising to your feet, pushing Iris behind you, and grabbing your sword. The tip brushed against the assailant’s throat, dancing lightly on his feathers, the moonlight casting a reflection on his face. “It’s rather rude to threaten my life in such a way.”

He held his ground well, not faltering as he used a finger to push away your sword. “Sorry.” You mumbled, returning the metal to its hilt. It was Revali.

“Here.” He held the blue flower out to your sister who hesitantly inched forward. The five sectioned flower swayed slightly in the breeze; the soft petals brushed with a gradient of blue to white. “For you.”

Taking the flower from him, a smile spread across her face as her features lit up. “Thank you!”

“And,” he turned to you, standing tall, “for you.” He held another flower out to you. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, you skeptically took the flower despite everything urging you to tell him to buzz off. How long had this pompous bird been here and why hadn’t he helped?

“Thank you.” You gritted out for the sake of your sister who was jovially staring with wide exploring eyes at the bird. “C’mon, Iris. Let’s head back.”

“Hold on.” Revali jut out a wing to stop you from heading down the rickety steps. “Allow me to escort the two of you back. It’s the least I could do.”

“I think we’ll be fine, thanks.”

—-

Iris jumped up and down joyously as she prepared to get her first ever flight. It was a big moment for her and with the mode of transport being a Champion, it made it life changing. Revali could only carry one at a time and you both agreed that Iris should go first as leaving her here would be less than keen. She hopped onto Revali’s back and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. The Champion took off and disappeared into the air.

You scanned the top deck, a poorly constructed bow catching your attention. You had never shot a bow before and what better time to figure it out than now? Father had never let you play with the weapons in the house. In fact, if he knew you were using his sword and shield, he would be irate. The grip on the bow was unfortunate. It was far too big for your hands and the arrows were all off balance. After a few went flying off in the opposite direction from which they were fired, you gave up.

“An expert swordsman but I’d have to say,” the voice surprised you as you hadn’t expected him back so soon, “your marksmanship is,” he tilted his head back, “meager.”

“Hateno doesn’t exactly have the bows that Rito Village has.” You nodded to the bow he had strapped to his back.

A moment of silence passed between the two of you, neither one wanting to gather the courage to continue the conversation. What were you supposed to say to him anyway? “I don’t really care about the title you hold or whoever you think you are.”

“Why didn’t you alert anyone to her missing?” It was a simple question with a simple answer. But it wasn’t an answer you wanted to say out loud, so instead you shrugged. “Darling,” he tilted his head, “I may be a bird, but I assure you I wasn’t born yesterday. Was it jealousy?”

“Excuse you?” You felt heat rise through your cheeks.

“Jealousy.” He restated. “The Champions were receiving too much praise and you wanted a cut. Simple as that.”

You contemplated what you would say next. “Fuck off.” No. Too forward. Too rude. “I don’t do things expecting something out of it.” No. You’d have to explain yourself further with that one. Instead of replying you shook your head and let out a chuckle, then began down the steps figuring he’d just take off and head back on his own.

He remained persistent and on your heels. “Oh, come on. Don’t be coy. At least allow me to take you home. Your family is worried sick.”

“Then they’ll be happy when I walk home.”

“You’ll tire yourself by walking. Allow me to,” you cut him off. “No.”

The festival was over by the time you returned home. The streamers and lanterns were taken down, the lit fires of the community cooking pots were extinguished, and the lights in most houses were darkened. Even your house was quiet. They hadn’t waited for you. Biting the hurt you felt back, you made your way home with Revali nearby. The Champions were all staying in the Inn for the night having rented the entire building out. Urbosa was the only one still out.

“Are you alright?” She came to meet the two of you as you threw Revali a look. He finally shut up.

“I’m okay. Thank you.” You excused yourself from the Gerudo Champion.

Revali watched with Urbosa as the girl crept to the side of the home. She plopped herself down on the ground and dished a towel from the bucket of water positioned on a table. He sighed. There was something intriguing about her. She was like no other town girl he had met through all of his traveling. How he had managed to miss her in all of his trips to Hateno floored him. Urbosa smirked as she saw a new side to her feathered friend. His change in demeanor was obvious and his reasoning was more obvious.

“Revali,” Urbosa started, “I must say, I didn’t expect you to be this type.”

“What type?” He tore his eyes from her as she wiped down the weapons. The two began walking back to the Inn together.

“You’re just going to leave her alone now?”

His expression turned to one of confusion. “Why would I use up more of my time to deal with such things?”

Urbosa raised her brows, amused. “Oh.” She brushed her hair from her shoulder. “I don’t know.”

“Urbosa,” Revali said in his usual cutting crisp tone, “I can assure you that I have absolutely no interest in someone like her.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”


	20. My Type, [Pipit x Reader]

Classes were cancelled and nearly everyone on Skyloft knew it. The students, knights or not, rejoiced as they fled the campus to run amok around in the town square and surrounding areas. Groose and his gang fled for the Lumpy Pumpkin, Zelda had dragged Link off somewhere, Karane was supposedly training, and even Fledge had plans. You, on the other hand, had absolutely nothing to do. Nobody asked you to go anywhere, nobody invited you to anything, and that left you alone.

The only other person on campus, who wasn’t a professor or school staff member, was Pipit. He strolled through the halls emitting a melodic whistle followed by the soft pitter patter of heeled shoes against the stone floors. The windows were cracked allowing a gentle breeze to flow through the hallways causing the drapes strung through the rafters to sway slightly.

You sat cross-legged in your room. It wasn’t the typical bedroom in the Knight’s Academy. With rooms all filled up, you had to settle for a small extra sectioned off from a large closet upstairs. Luckily, it was originally added to board children. Though, it supposedly hadn’t been used for that purpose in years. Your wall was a stack of storage crates decorated with muted red and gold sheets. A small desk was positioned across the room from your bed, a golden lined chest was set at the bottom of your bed, and a few shelves were nailed to the wall above.

“What’s going on in here?” A familiar voice echoed into your room, a friendly face appearing in the doorway. A small smile spread across his freckled face as your eyes met. He moved so that his entire body was inside, a hand coming to rest on his hip.

“You’re not out with the others?” He said.

“No invitations.” You shrugged, moving your book from your lap to the bed side table.

“Then let’s make plans.” He suggested, taking a few steps inward. “I’m free all day.”

You and Pipit had an odd friendship. It was filled with hours of awkward sexual tension and even more hours of mindless flirting, but neither of you ever acted on your feelings. You’d go to one another in times of need and would sometimes spend nights stuck in deep conversations. When he patrolled the campus, you’d follow him around complaining of your day about how absolutely tiring school was. He used to discuss crushes he had, but stopped talking about things like that recently.

Nonetheless, you had a great friendship and a long one too. Even though he was a few years older than you, you couldn’t recall a time that you hadn’t been best friends. When he was promoted to knight, he started doing all he could to get you ready for the next ceremony.

“What plans then? What’s there to do that we haven’t already?” You swung your legs over the side of the bed and began tugging your boots on.

“Well,” he was biting the inside of his mouth, “we could go catch lunch at the Lumpy Pumpkin.”   
“No thank you,” you looped the laces around your ankles and started tying a knot, “Groose and his minions are there. You know I can’t stand them.”

“You know, I think Strich likes you.” He smirked, “Possibly Groose too.”

“Gross!” You sent a pillow hurling toward him that he easily caught. “They are most certainly not my type! Bug boy and the mustard giant are not on my radar.”

He suppressed a laugh, “Understandable. How about we go explore the bazaar? Maybe Sparrot has a new fortune for us?”

“Last time he told us I’d come across a small fortune.” You rolled your eyes, “I’ve yet to find that and I’m still struggling to pay for this school.”

“You and me both.” The bed sunk under his weight causing your body to slump towards him. “What if we go grab some sweets and hang out by the waterfall?”

“You really know the way to my heart.” You said while pressed against his arm. “I can never pass up sweets.”

So with a small bag of sweets in hand, the two of you made your way over to the clearing just on the other side of the waterfall that drifted off of the island. Not being the most agile person, you relied mostly on Pipit to go first and catch you on your way over.

“I didn’t make the cut last time so what makes you think I will this time?” You nudged him, urging him to take one of the powdered sugar covered sweets. The candies jostled around in the bag, mixing together as he leaned over in search of a specific flavor.

“I’m training you and you’ve remembered all the vocabulary and techniques. I know you can do it.” He stuck his gloved hand into the bag and removed it with a small piece of orange candy that he plopped into his mouth.

“Yeah? Well, I hope I can. Classes have been boring since you left.”

“You’ve still got Link, Zelda, and Fledge, right?”

“Just not the same, I need you there so I’m not distracted the whole time.”

He narrowed his eyes as the corner of his mouth upturned in a smirking fashion, “Wouldn’t I be more of a distraction? You never stopped passing me notes when we had classes together.”

“And now I never stop sleeping. I swear, the professor yells at Link and I nearly every day for not paying attention.”

“So that’s all the more reason you need to win the next ceremony.”

“What if I don’t want to look like a loser, like you?” You poked at his floppy yellow-dyed hat positioned on his head. “How does that thing even stay on?”

“Excuse me,” he swatted at your hand, “but this uniform is very important! I wear it with pride and when you eventually do, you should as well. It’s highly respectable and… why are you laughing?”

Covering your mouth you shook your head side to side, “You get all preachy, Mr. Prideful. I’m joking. I actually think it makes you look quite…” You were cut off by sudden footsteps hurrying in your direction. Looking up, you noticed Karane approaching with a hopeful, almost urgent, look on her face. If she was here, you knew your day with Pipit had come to a close.

“Hey guys.” She said happily, despite knowing that she was about to steal away one from the pair. Pipit’s normal playfulness dissipated and was replaced with a nervousness that you only saw when he had a crush. While he hadn’t spoken of Karane in a while, you knew he still had feelings for her.

“Hi Karane.” Pipit responded followed by a simple “Hey” from you.

“I hate to do this to you [Name],” No you don’t. You thought as she clasped her hands in front of herself, “but would you mind if I stole Pipit for a short while?” A short while? The words rung in your head like the many times prior. It was obvious and you knew that she meant no harm but you utterly loathed her presence in situations like this nonetheless.

With lips pulled tautly and shoulders tense, you replied, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

A wide grin spread across her face as she thanked you and motioned for Pipit to follow, who complied without giving it a second thought. As he left, he patted you on the shoulder and gave you a reassuring look.

“I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” He watched your eyes, waiting for a response.

“Yeah.”

He left as fast as Karane showed up, trailing behind her as they made their way across the rocks and back into town, leaving you in the grassy field alone. Maybe it was time to move on.

In the days following, classes picked back up, the professors yelled at you more, and Pipit was spending a lot of his free time with Karane. It had been rumored that the two had become a couple, but without confirmation from him you chose to take it as a grain of salt.

Three weeks passed with no interaction with Pipit. Either he was avoiding you, or possibly you were avoiding him. If he and Karane were truly dating, you didn’t want to interject yourself in the middle of it and cause some sort of scene. You found yourself waking too late for breakfast and sometimes missing lunch. Zelda had urged you to come sit with her, Link, and Fledge when you did make it. According to her, she desperately needed another woman at the table.

While it was nice to sit with them, it wasn’t the same as before. There was no impish bickering, no mouthful laughter, and no flirtatious kicking of feet under the table. Instead he sat with the seniors, seemingly stuck in intriguing conversations concerning flight tactics and drills. Is this the after effects of graduating that you had been desperately fending off in hopes of saving a friendship?

“You’ve been quiet lately.” Zelda leaned forward from her spot next to you at the table. Her plate was half empty while yours was nearly filled except for a few missing carrots and pumpkin slices.

“I have?” You questioned, picking your fork back up to push the contents of your plate from one side to the other. Looking around the table, the other two nodded in agreement.

“Yeah [Name],” Fledge said, “are you alright?”

“What? I’m fine guys.”

“Are you sure?” Zelda flashed you a worried look before lowering her voice, “Is it a problem with Pipit? I’ve noticed you two haven’t been talking as much.”

“Pipit?” You scrunched your nose up before turning to glance in his direction. He was nodding to something someone else had said, clearly having a good time. “We still talk occasionally. He’s just busy right now.”

“Did you hear that he and Karane are a couple now?” Fledge added, unaware of your feelings for the boy in question. Zelda shot him a quick look, to which he closed his mouth and focused back on his plate. She never outright said she knew how you felt for Pipit, but from the small hints she gave every now and again it was obvious to you that she had figured it out.

“I did. He hasn’t mentioned it, but it seems like they’re happy together.”

Quickly changing the subject, Zelda got lost in a conversation with Fledge about upcoming tests and possibly starting a study group in order to prepare. You continued to mix your food with your fork, watching as it slowly mushed together and became undesirable. Eventually, you lost your appetite. Politely excusing yourself, you assured Zelda you’d be back in time for the next class. Then swiftly picking up your plate you rushed to the trash barrels, scraped it clean, and gently laid it in the sink for Henya to care for later.

Upon your exit, you nearly ran into the body standing in your path. He turned awkwardly and, while rubbing his hands together like a praying mantis, looked as if he had something to say. It was Strich, the last person you wanted to speak to at the moment. On his other side was Cawlin, urging him to speak. It was rare to see them without their pack leader, but with a simple turn of the head you could see him practically harassing Link and Zelda back in the dining hall.

“Oh, hey [Name].” Strich finally spoke.

“Hi.” You said blankly, confused as to why he wouldn’t just move a foot to the right and be out of your way. Your body was half in the room, half not, and you didn’t plan on sticking around a moment more than you needed to. Especially not with the two of them. Who knows when the mustard giant would give up on the other two to rejoin his group.

“Are you busy?”

“Right now? Yeah.”

“No, I meant later.” He corrected himself, “Possibly after class?”

“Why?” You had an idea as to why.

“I was thinking we could go somewhere.”

“Like on a walk?”

“Like on a date.” He finally sputtered out, earning a hearty pat on the back from Cawlin.

“Uh,” you pondered. Did you really want to go? No. Were the options for suitable men on Skyloft running out? Yes. “Sure. I’ll see you later.”

Pushing past, you mentally slapped yourself as you made your way up the back staircase to your room where a comfy bed was waiting. Flopping onto the sheets, you rested facedown for a moment before rolling onto your back. Your hands ran down your face, tugging slightly at your skin causing it to stretch then snap back into place. What have I just agreed to?

The date was apparently right after class before nightfall. He planned on taking you to dinner at Pipers. While you did love a good meal from the town’s chef, you didn’t particularly look forward to dining with Strich. He’s a nice guy, just not your type.

“Are you ready for the upcoming exams?” You attempted to make conversation. He looked up from his bowl, nodded, and then returned his attention to the dish.

“Cawlin and I have been helping Groose study.”

“Oh, that’s awfully nice of you.”

The rest of the dinner was composed of you struggling to find common interests while he gave short responses unless he was discussing some sort of bug he liked. On your way back to the academy, he would stop to point out a grasshopper or butterfly that had settled down in the area. He even explained that he had some island where he had all the types of bugs he could ever want. Leaving out details about its location, he did mention that he’d show it to you sometime specifically saying, “maybe on our fifth date, only after I can trust you.”

When you returned, it was night and most everyone had settled into their respective rooms. Strich left you at the front gates after you said you needed to run home real quick to grab something. In reality, you just didn’t want to have to walk to your rooms together. Sitting down on the steps, your face found your hands as your body hunched over. What a nightmare this “date” was. He needed somebody who had shared interests, not someone who found certain bugs to be weird and kind of gross. You needed somebody that wasn’t him.

“You know it’s not keen to be out so late.” Pipit appeared from thin air, coming to sit next to you on the step. A lazy arm strung around your shoulder, tugging your body closer to his.

“What’s wrong?” He asked once realizing your foul mood. “I heard you and Strich went on a date. How was that?”

“How do you think it was?” A firefly spiraled around the two of you before flying off in another direction. Maybe it was a spy sent by Strich to watch you, with his odd connection to the little critters you wouldn’t be surprised. Its neon glow disappeared into the night air, flashing a couple of times as it made its way into the distance.

“Bad?” He jostled you, shaking your frame slightly.

“Pipit, he only talked about bugs. Bugs!”

His shoulders shook up and down as he suppressed a chuckle. “Why’d you even go on it?”

“He was the only option.” You shrugged. “All the other guys in Skyloft are taken.”

“What am I then?”

Drawing your eyebrows together, you raised your head. Eye wandering, they eventually met his. He looked frustrated. His head was tilted to the right and his eyes were flickering from the ground to your face. It was apparent he wanted to say something, as his mouth would open then close.

“You’re dating Karane.”

One of his brows raised, “I’m not dating Karane.”

“Everyone is talking about it.”

“[Name],” he grasped at your shoulder, “I didn’t take you as one to believe rumors.”

“I’m not! It’s just- just you and her. You used to like her. I remember you telling me about it. Then you kept leaving to go spend time with her. I just figured…” your voice began to trail off, “I figured it was true.”

“Well, we did date for a short time.” He started, “A few weeks ago, actually.”

“You’re not dating now?”

“She’s not my type.”

“Then what’s your type?”

“I know it sounds cliché,” A light hand reached up to catch the stray hair falling in front of your face. He tucked it back behind your ear, his hand lingering for a moment leaving behind a burning sensation on your skin. “You are.”


End file.
